A Quarter Mile At A Time
by nosilverbullets
Summary: Demi, a young racer moves back to La Push with her best friend... but her flat mate keeps staring at her. Can she get over the past and admit that she's falling in love? An imprinting story. Rated T for language and adult themes. Embry/OC, Brady/OC
1. Prologue: NOS

**A.N. Ok guys, since Beautiful Monster is done, I decided to put this one up. XD **

**I had it pre-written and I thought 'what the hey' I'll put it up. I wrote this when I was kinda into 'Fast and Furious' so don't be surprised at the influence. O . 0**

**I should be updating like twice a week if I can. **

**Set after breaking dawn **

**Facts: **

**There is no Renesmee (because it's a short story, I didn't want too many characters) **

**Sam and Jacob's packs never split in the first place. (Too much to write about lol) **

**The first chapter has only OCs but chapter two isn't so stay tune XD**

**Prologue: ****NOS**

"Well well well, I haven't seen that ass in a while." I turned around and scowled playfully at Marcel; he laughed at my face then looked my body up and down with a lusty grin. He was always doing that, it was weird. I mean we'd been friends for about a year now, when was he going to get that it was _never_ going to happen….. _Ever._ I was about to say something when a car sped up to us and stopped about one centimeter away from a thoroughly shaken Marcel.

"Eyes up!" Lei said comically through the loud roar of the crowd around us as he got out of the car and walked around towards me. His muscles flexed as he moved; the crisp whiteness of his singlet contrasted against his tanned skin. His black hair shun under the moon light. The tattoo of my name showed partially on his right pec. He was beautiful.

I smiled and my arms flew around his neck; his lips came crashing down to mine. His tongue begged for access and I accepted gladly. I loved the way his tongue felt on mine. Lei's hands traced down my back and grabbed my ass, pulling me into his body. He groaned into my mouth and backed us up against his car.

"I want you so bad." He mumbled into my ear; his breath was sweet on my neck. I shivered and pulled myself closer to him.

He groaned and pulled my lips back to his again. My hands tangled in his short hair….. Someone cleared their throat and we broke apart begrudgingly. It was so easy to forget the world when I was with him; everything else just seemed less important.

"Whatever." Marcel grumbled as Lei shot him a superiority smirk; I laughed at their expressions.

"Call me when you get rid of that." Marcel laughed as he winked at me; Lei held me tighter as if he was afraid I'd actually leave him. I would never leave him, it was us forever. Five years and we were still going strong. Granted we starting going out when we were thirteen but hey, what can you do?

A couple of skanks came through to examine his car, when they saw what kind of engine he was packing they settled at either side of him. And Marcel, being the fool that he is, put both hands around each of their waists and smiled hungrily at them before turning to me again and licking his lips.

"There's room for one more." He offered; Lei pulled me closer to his muscled chest as if that was even possible.

"Even if she wasn't with me she _still_ wouldn't want you so wipe the smile on your grill off." He called to Marcel before pulling me away, through the crowd to the car he was gonna race tonight.

"No, it's way too much!" I screamed as I pointed to the three large canisters of NOS (Nitrous Oxide) situated between the two front seats of his ride. Lei smiled reassuringly and stepped forward.

"It'll be fine Dem. Trust me." He told me; I shook my head frantically.

"You're gonna blow yourself up! There's a reason why no one uses this much." I argued forcefully; he just stood there with his arms crossed over his singlet looking amused. He knew it was better to let me get my psychotic rants over with without interruptions.

The crowds around us roared in excitement at the upcoming race; I ran my hand through my hair and looked around. My body felt restless and unsettled.

"I'll be fine, I promise. Trust me, okay?" He reassured me as he stepped forward until we were chest to chest; the breathing hitched in my throat as he leaned down. My arms flew around his neck and tangled in his hair as I pulled him closer; his lips brushed against mine ever so gently before he peppered loving kisses over my face.

I giggled then squealed when he squeezed my ass and pulled me into his groin.

My hand brushed lightly over his cheek and I smiled; he was so perfect yet he was all mine. That was an odd combination when it came to my life.

"Something doesn't feel right tonight Lei." I told him truthfully as my eyes darted from his face to his car. I had a niggling feeling in the back of my brain telling me something but I had no idea what.

"I'll be fine, I promise. There's only two turns and then it's a home stretch. I probably won't even use 'em." He reassured as he buried his face in my hair. I pulled back so I could see his eyes; he was so sure that he'd be okay but something in me wasn't settling.

"Hey! Are you racing or not?" Marcel called from his car, he was the one who set up the races around town and he needed to get in and out without the cops showing up; Lei chuckled as he pulled me into his chest again. I listened to the soft yet strong beating of his heart.

"Lei I…" He placed a finger on my lips to stop my protests.

"I got this, okay? It's an easy five grand." My eyes widened; Jesus Christ, five grand? Lei didn't usually race for _money_; he_ always _did it for the cars.

"Five grand?" He laughed at my expression.

"I thought maybe that would be a good start, you know? For the wedding." A blush crept up on my cheeks as he squeezed my engagement ring.

"I love you." He told me sincerely; I could feel the rumble in his chest as he spoke.

"I love you too." I replied; he kissed me one more time before pulling away completely and getting into his car. I looked around feeling nervous; something definitely felt odd. My stomach gurgled as he drove off slowly to the start line with the other drivers.

"What's wrong?" Someone screamed over the crowd and hip hop music, the voice drew my attention away from Lei.

"Im not sure." I told Sophia who was now pulling me back towards the rest of the crowd.

"Dios mio! You have got to lighten up. How come when you race you're all 'oh yah' but when it's Lei you can't let go?" She asked me with a laugh; I smirked and shoved her lightly.

"That is so not true." She looked at me with an eye row raised and I shrugged then turned my attention back to the cars. Some tall skanky blonde in a high cut top, a black mini skirt, knee high pop socks and Stilettos walked out from the crowd.

"Start on my count." She told them as she raised her long arms into the sky and pushed her flat ass and chest out; wolf whistles and hoots flooded my ear drums.

Her eyes went from left to right, cataloguing the faces of each driver; when she reached Lei they widened and she gave him an obvious wink while biting her thin lip sensually. Who the hell does this hoe think she is? I stepped forward with my fists balled ready to beat the fake tan off of her face when a firm hand placed itself on my shoulder. I turned around to see a very annoyed looking Sophia.

"Leave her, Lei won't do anything…she's just a slut…. Besides, you know he loves you." I smiled at her and looked down to my left hand, sighing. It was a simple silver band but it fit me just right; he knew me so well.

"Raggedy ass holes in her knee highs." I grumbled as I stepped back again.

"Ready…." The hoe called, the cars revved their engines in preparation. The odd feeling I had earlier built up again.

"….Set…" The feeling got stronger and I began to feel nauseous; my hand flew my flat stomach.

"…GO!..." The wheels span wildly on all four cars before the vehicles flew away from us at impressive speed; Sophia squeezed my hand reassuringly and I smiled. She was and had always been there for me; she was my best friend…. Apart from Lei of course.

We both jumped up on the hood of my new car and looked out onto the horizon in hope of seeing them; about half a minute later a car was in sight – Lei's car. I screamed in happiness and struggled to keep the large grin from my face.

"See I told you; he's gonna win!" Sophia squealed and bounced around; the excessive amount of jewelry she was wearing clanked together noisily. I screamed happily again as he got closer; the car behind gained on him until they were side by side. _Shit._

"No no no." Sophia cursed under her breath as we watched in anticipation.

Lei's car sped up incredibly; I knew what that meant – NOS.

"He's actually gonna win." I squealed as I hugged Soph without taking my eyes off the cars. The second car sped up too so they were neck and neck again. _For God's sake_.

"Come on baby, use your second canister." I muttered as if he could hear me; then time seemed to slow down as the second car rammed into Lei's just as he began to go faster. My heart stopped. Lei struggled to keep control of the car as it swerved left and right.

I was frozen in place and the world went silent to my ears; the car swerved once more before turning at full speed and hitting a traffic light pole. I choked on a sob as it flipped three times before skidding upside down towards us and stopping about fifty meters away.

The crowd erupted with strangled sounds as they moved their attention back to the incoming cars. I screamed continuously as I jumped down from my car and ran in his direction; I had to get to him. I just had to. I watched as he smiled weakly at me; his face was bloody and his eyes unfocused. His arms were sprawled out of the broken window. There were pieces of glass everywhere.

The tears fell like a waterfall; I was so close yet so far. He mouthed 'I love you' just before the car went up in flames…..right before my eyes. I screamed and my hands flew to my head as I buckled to my knees in pain; my heart felt like it was being ripped clean out of my chest….. For the first time since I met Lei, I felt empty inside.

"Demi!" I heard Sophia scream behind me as she tried to pull me away but I resisted.

"Come on, it's gonna blow. You're too close!" She exclaimed as she tried to pry me from the floor, I could hear from her voice that she was crying; I made my weight dead so I was too heavy for her to move.

"I don't care... let me go with him." My voice was emotionless as I turned and pushed her away from me. She stumbled back and landed on her ass a few feet away.

I smiled and waited for the flames the flames to consume me too; just as I asked the fire flared again with a force that threw me back through the air, I landed and it all went black.

I had hoped I was dead….but then again….when had I ever been that lucky?

**Thoughts?  
><strong>

**So yeah, Lei's dead and Demi's gone partially mad. Good times lol. **

**Character pics on my page XD **

**If you like then show the love and REVIEW Xx**


	2. La Push

**A.N. Hey guys, I know there were a lot of OCs in the last chapter but I hope this one explains why. **

**PLEASE:**

**I loved the reviews from last chapter but please please please give me more than 'love it' or 'it's good'. (not that I don't love them too) tell me your favorite part or what you liked best, give me something to really reply to. It helps me so much as an author. Thank-you **

Demi snarled in disgust as she stood on what seemed like an invisible line between La Push and her parent's mansion; it was so like them. Trying to distance and distract themselves from who they were as if they thought they were better than all the other Natives. It made her sick. At least she didn't have to live with them, which would have made things increasingly difficult for her.

"Demitria, what are you doing outside?" Rowana asked as she scurried down the large marble staircase; Demi rolled her eyes and looked back into the landscape.

"Im fine mom." She breathed; her arms around herself in a protective manner. Rowana cocked her head to the side and stared conspicuously at the large burn mark on her daughter's arm; she knew how she got it but they never spoke about the incident.

In fact Demi never spoke about her past to anyone. She would give short and to the point answers if they asked and they knew when to stop talking. Rowana exhaled loudly and looked over to the car that her daughter was leaning on. Demi looked up into her mom's eyes for the first time since she had arrived home in five years…..they held love, pain, disappointment.

She exhaled and looked down; her parents could never accept her way of live. They didn't understand it, but that was okay. Many people didn't.

"Are you sure you don't want to move in with us? We have plenty of room for both you and _Sophia_." Rowana said the name like it was cursed or something.

Her parents had never liked her best friend; they thought she was a bad influence. If only they knew that it was Demi who was the ringleader in his whole operation.

"No mom, like I've said a million times….its okay. I've been living away from you and dad for the last three years; the fact that you've moved back here won't make me change my mind." She answered; she knew their plan.

They thought that bringing her back to the reservation she had lived on until the age of six would change her; make her the daughter they'd always wanted. Make her want to go to University and become a doctor or lawyer. But_ no_, it was a stupid plan and it was never going to work. She would never change, not now not ever. Although she _was_ happy to be back, her Quileute roots had always been an important part of her life; she loved her heritage and for some reason she liked being around people who looked similar to her.

She didn't feel out of place here. Back in Miami, naturally tanned skin and black hair were hard to come by.

"….Thank you for the garage though." Rowana looked up and scowled slightly; Demi laughed at her expression. The large three story garage was the only thing she had ever asked her parents for; it held all of her cars with a little room for more. They were her trophies, reminders of the good times and bad.

"Yes, well….. When are you going to see the house today?" Rowana asked; Demi and Sophia had been visiting flats and studios for the last three days trying to find a home for the both of them. It wasn't going particularly well for the moment but she hoped that the one she was viewing today was it.

"Today at four if Sophia gets here_ before_ Christmas." She grumbled; the Loud Latina should have been here over half an hour ago.

"Ok well I'll be inside if you need me." And that was the extent of the conversations that she had with either of her parents. At least this one didn't end with shouting. Demi smiled when she heard the roar of an engine coming towards her; she turned and closed her own car door on her way to Sophia.

"You're late." She called; her friend got out with a sheepish smile.

"Hey, you can't blame me; I was busy trying to find a 'spot'." She replied in her strong Spanish accent as she hugged Demi with one hand. A 'spot' was an area chosen by the race organizer to hold the event.

"Well did you find anything?" She asked expectantly; Sophia laughed at her expression and pulled her keys out of the ignition.

"You know I did, down in Forks." Demi's eyes widened.

"Forks? Seriously?" She had thought that they'd have to travel a while for races but apparently not.

"Yep, surprising I know." Sophia replied as she smiled then looked over at the car Demi had picked for today. She circled it like prey and then frowned.

"We're going to view a house today, right?..." She asked; Demi didn't see where this was going.

"…..So why this car? Couldn't you pick one of the good ones? We are trying to make a good impression, ya know?" Demi threw her head back and laughed. So just because this car was bright pink with an anime character on the side it wasn't 'cool' enough for Sophia. The girl wouldn't know a classic if it ran her over.

"Dear Lord….. forgive Sophia for she knows not of what she says." She prayed dramatically with her hands together, pointing straight up into the sky. They laughed together and just for a moment she felt okay. She didn't_ feel_ like part of her was missing.

**Embry's POV **

Embry rushed around his house making sure everything was neat; he wanted to make a good impression for his potential tenants. The whole thing was surprisingly Quil's idea; Embry was tired of living at home with his mom. She wouldn't stop treating him like a liability just because he wouldn't tell her where he went most nights.

He wanted to move out but he just didn't have the money; the cash he got from the council for his werewolf duties was enough for him to live on but not enough to save up for a house. So he bought a plot of land and built his house on it, with the help of the pack of course; it was much cheaper and he didn't need to buy the permits from the council since they all supported and knew him well.

The house had three bedrooms, two more than needed so he mostly had one or two of the pack sleeping over; most likely being Collin, Brady or Jacob….. Or _Quil_ since this house was close to Sam and Emily's which is where little Claire was staying for a little while. Funny enough that _all_ of them were too busy to help him with the interviews- _defectors._

**Demi's POV**

The two girls pulled up in front of a large cottage near the centre of La Push, the beech was only two minutes away; the location was perfect and it looked presentable.

"It's nice." Sophia mused as she got out of her car.  
>"Yeah, it is." The two of them knocked and waited. The door flew open to reveal a tall handsome man; the girls had to put their heads all the way back to see his face, he was so tall. He was obviously Quileute with tanned skin and cropped black hair. His face was angular but his features soft; he had to be at least six foot four and the most muscular man that she had ever seen… he was the epitome of masculinity.<p>

His eyes went from Sophia to Demi and widened; his mouth fell open. He just stood there staring at her; she wasn't sure what to do. She had to admit he was kinda cute…._what? No he wasn't._

"Are you okay dude?" Sophia asked; he seemed to snap out of it but he kept sneaking peeks at Demi.

"Uh yeah, can I help you?" He asked; the two girls looked to each other. They weren't sure whether to tell him why they were there or run back to the cars and make a hasty exit.

"We're here to view the house; are you E-Embry Call?" Demi asked while she glanced down at the details in her hand and tried to pronounce his name right; he nodded his head fast and stepped out of the way to let them in. Sophia took Demi's hands and they walked in; the house was clean and it smelled good. Those were great signs. It was minimalist like they both wanted and it had a hot guy_. Perfect._

"Hi im Embry." He repeated as he held him hand out to the both of them; Sophia didn't fail to notice that he held on to Demi's hand for an excessive amount of time.

"Im Demi and this is Sophia."

"_Demi_." He muttered like it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard; it was slightly unnerving.

Embry went through the house, giving them pointers and advice; he seemed to really want them to move in. Demi noticed that he kept sneaking glances at the ring on her left hand but she didn't care; it was there for a reason. She thought it was funny that everybody stared yet nobody asked about it.

"So what do yah think?" Embry asked as they landed back in the living room; the girls looked at each other and smiled.

"We love it." Sophia answered for them; Embry smiled so widely it almost looked scary... almost.

"Great, so when can you move in?" He asked as he clapped his large hands together.

"Today?" She asked him; he nodded in agreement.

"Excellent, so rent is three hundred and fifty dollars a month; I know its a little high but…" Before he was finished, Demi pulled the money from her bag; Embry stared at it wide eyed. Who the hell carries stacks like that around?

"Is cash okay?" He nodded his head like a dodo and took it hesitantly; in all truth he didn't want to. He didn't want anything; it was his job to provide _for her_.

The girls looked to him and left together. Embry stood there with his mouth open; she couldn't be leaving could she? No, no, no. He ran out after them and let out a breath when he found the girls removing suitcases from the back of the coolest cars he had ever seen.

They were over the top to say the least; the first belonging Demi- even her name was perfect. It was blue at the front and faded into a black colour. The other was bright pink with an anime character on the side. He wasn't very into cars so he didn't really have any other description for them.

Demi lifted her small trunk from the car, only to have it taken from her hands. Embry smiled down at her and she returned it with a slight blush.

"You guys go inside; I'll bring the rest in for you." He told her; his voice was deep and husky. She nodded fast and was dragged into the house by Sophia.

"He likes you." Demi glared at her best friend and fiddled with her engagement ring.

"_So?"_ She snapped forcefully as she stepped back; Sophia looked apologetic.

"It's been over a year and a half Demi, you're still young. Don't write yourself off, you know he would have wanted…" She cut her off.

"Please stop talking Soph." Sophia nodded her head and scratched her arm nervously before turning to the door as Embry came in with their bags. He was carrying all three suitcases like they were nothing.

"I'll just put these in your rooms." The girls were curious as to how he would know what belongings were whose but he got it exactly right.

"I've got to head out now but I'll be back later at like ten. Here's my number if you need anything." Embry told them as he handed each of them a card with his name on it and a set of keys.

**Thoughts?  
><strong>

**So yeah, they've met Embry. It must be nice to have his imprint under the same roof. Hmm, I wonder how that works out. **

**I know there wasn't much action but it had to be done. **

**Character pics on my page XD **

**If you like then show the love and REVIEW Xx**

**No flames please**

**And don't forget to add the story to your 'alerts' as well as you favourites. Then you will know when it's updated XD**


	3. the warm thing

**A.N. Hey guys, thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. They were really nice. Yay! Anyway, here's the next chapter. Some people may find it a bit emotional…. Probably not but I thought I'd warn you anyway. **

"You okay?" Sophia asked as she nudged her friend whom she had found sitting alone in the dark living room in her pyjamas clutching to a cushion like her life depended on it. The TV was on but Demi looked like she was staring through it; there were tear stains on her cheeks.

Sophia knew what was happening, once every month or so, Demi would hit rock bottom. She exhaled sadly; at least Embry wasn't here to see it. He'd probably think she was a freak.

"Im fine Soph." She answered as she rubbed her face furiously with her sleeve; no one could understand how she was feeling so why bother explaining it?

"Im gonna go out for a drive, maybe check out the spot. You wanna come?" Demi looked up with red eyes and shook her head. She knew it was best to leave her alone.

"No it's okay. I'll stay here; I think im gonna hit the sack soon anyway." She looked up at the clock, it was only seven thirty.

"Okay well, call me if you need me, okay?" Demi flinched as Sophia's hand touched her shoulder.

Once her best friend had left, she curled up in the unfamiliar leather couch and just breathed, in and out for a little while; her hands flew to either side of her head as she covered her ears and squeezed tight in the struggle to keep the thoughts that haunted her out of her head….. But every once in a while, one would slip through the cracks….

_Lei. _

She let out a screeched sob and brought her knees to her chest; she still wasn't ready to move on. The pain she had felt on that night was still killing her, eating away at her body like a cancer. Yes, that was exactly what it was, a cancer. She was numb.

"How could you leave me?" She asked nobody although she _expected _a reply. _That_ was how in denial she was.

"You promised you would never leave me." She clutched harder to herself until it felt like she was pulling her back bone apart and squeezing her ribs to her heart. She didn't care though, she liked the pain.

"You said we'd grow old together." She mumbled; tears were flooding her eyes to the point at which she could no longer see.

"You said we'd get married and be happy together, forever." Her heart was crumbling again in the darkness; it was the nights that hit her the hardest. She missed his warm body squashed against hers; his breath on her neck while he talked her into a peaceful sleep. The feel of his body over hers. The feeling of him inside her. _Everything._

"Why did you leave me?" Her sobs turned into a horrible wailing sound as she clutched her body tighter, too tight. Her breaths were coming out in heavy pants as she struggled to keep control of her body; it was like survival 101; it just wouldn't let her self destruct.

Her eyes fluttered open then closed and opened again. She couldn't keep hold of her consciousness. She could have sworn she heard the front door slam but she was too far gone…. Her limbs were momentarily warmed which was odd for times like this; she shivered and moved closer to _the warm thing_.

The wind blew once on her face and she was lifted into the air; the movement of the thing holding her was smooth and fluent but she still wasn't awake. Her brain_ still_ couldn't fully comprehend what was happening; a second later she hit something cold and soft and shivered again. Her arms instinctively reached for _the warm thing_ again. It froze where it was.

"Don't leave me." She mumbled; whatever it was, it comforted her. It made her feel as safe as she did before _he_ died. _Before_ he was gone. _The warm thing_ curled into bed with her; she tucked herself into its side and sniffed quietly until she fell into a deep sleep.

-000-

Demi woke up in the morning and stiffened momentarily until she remembered where she was. She looked around the room while she stretched out like a cat. She got out of bed and froze. _Bed._

She looked back at it with furrowed eye brows; how did she get there? The last thing she remembered about last night was hitting total _rock bottom_ and passing out on the couch. Oh well, she must have gone to bed….. no, she didn't. She was on the couch. _Whatever._ She thought.

Demi quickly unpacked her clothes and put them into the empty closet; she lifted the last pair of jeans from the suit case and her breath caught in her throat.

Her shoulders slumped and tears threatened to leave her eyes as she ran her hands over Lei's stuff. She lifted a photo she had taken of him two years ago, he was so handsome. He stood proudly, next to one of his favourite cars; his black singlet clung tightly to his muscled body. **(A.N. this pic on profile) **Her fingers touched his face and she allowed one tear to fall _but that was it. _

She put all of his photos up on her bedside table and one of his singlets under her pillow; obviously it no longer held his scent but it comforted her none the less. She looked around the room again and finally felt like she could _live_ here.

Demi left the room to explore; when she found her bathroom she quickly brushed her teeth and splashed water on her face so she wouldn't look too sleepy if she were to run into Embry…. _What? No, she didn't care what Embry thought. ._

When she found the kitchen she sighed in relief.

"Hey Soph." She said groggily; Sophia turned and fawned disgust.

"_Aye mami_, you look like crap!" She all but screamed in her thick Spanish accent; Demi scowled playfully at her then stuck out her tongue. That's when she realised that Sophia was actually putting away shopping. How come she never thought of stuff like that?

"We _do_ need to eat, you know?" Demi just shook her head and went for some milk and corn flakes. Way to go with the boring breakfast. She sat down at the table and raised the spoon to her mouth only to drop it back into the bowl. How did she not notice that? She was not Mrs. Observant this morning at all.

"Soph why are you wearing that?" She laughed as she raised her hand to her mouth. Her best friend was dressed in a bright yellow sweat suit; it looked like the sun's ugly step sister.

"Im trying to get fit." Soph replied like it was obvious; Demi barked out a laugh.

"And that sweat suit's gonna help is it?" She asked incredulously; Soph picked up her keys and started towards the door.

"Shut up." She called over her shoulder but Demi could hear the hint of laughter in her voice.

"Are you going to the gym?" She asked before Sophia could leave.

"Nah, I'm just going for a run on the beech….see you later." Demi laughed again.

"Bye bye banana!" She screamed after her as she dumped her bowl in the sink and began to wash it. When she finished, she dried her hands and turned around then jumped and her hand flew to her chest.

There stood Embry…. In the kitchen with her…. Half naked. She dragged her eyes down his torso; his body was insanely sculpted.

"Sorry I scared you." He apologised, he looked amused at the way she was eyeing him up.

"No, it's… no." Was her brilliant reply; she turned around and wiped the sink down again unnecessarily, she was fully aware of his eyes on her back.

"So are you Quileute?" He asked her as he got a bowl and poured rice crispies into it before adding milk. Demi watched him cautiously from the corner of her eye. What kind of question was that?

"Um yeah." She answered simply; she swore he could see him smiling slightly.

"I haven't seen you around." She smiled and turned.

"I moved away when I was six." She told him; he nodded and sat down at the bar.

"You know, if you want, I can show you around." She smiled at him.

"That would be great, just not today though." Today was reserved on finding places for car parts; she noticed that his eyes wouldn't stop drifting to her ring, then to her other arm where she was burned. Then she remembered something and cleared her throat.

"This might be a really weird question and you'll probably think im crazy, but did you take me to bed last night?" She asked in a quiet voice; his spoon stopped midway and she instantly regretted saying it.

Of course he didn't, she probably just walked to bed by herself; she just couldn't remember it. He looked up at her with an unrecognisable expression.

"U-um, yeah. You were asleep on the couch so I just thought maybe…. Cause you were….. And I was…. So I just…" Her laugh cut him off.

"You're not in trouble, I was just asking. Thank-you." She said sincerely; he flashed her a toothy grin and she blushed slightly. Little did she know that he had stayed with her_ all _night. Demi walked out of the kitchen and started down the hall then stopped and turned back.

"Do you know a good mechanic around here?" She asked him; he cleared his throat.

"Uh yeah, my friend Jake; he has a garage. It's kinda hard to find it, I can drive you." He asked as he looked out of the window to her car.

She smiled, knowing that it wasn't _that _car she was referring to.

"How did you get that?" He asked her, gesturing to her right arm; her left hand covered it instinctively.

"I got burnt." She shrugged; he raised one eye brow.

"Yeah I got that bit." She barked out a laugh and went back to her bedroom; he laughed along with her…and then he realised that she never did answer the question.

**Thoughts?  
><strong>

**Aww Embry's such a gentleman. Demitria really needs to get herself together at some point. You cant just go around having mental breakdowns on random couches. Lol **

**Character pics on my page XD **

**If you like then show the love and REVIEW Xx ****(Long ones please. Tell me what you liked best or what you didn't. Give me suggestions and theories. Something I can really reply to) **

**No flames please. **


	4. spokes

**A.N. Hey guys, I'll admit that this chapter is very dry but I thought it would be good to show the technical side to the cars. Plus, there's another imprinting in this chapter so yeah. **

She smiled, knowing that it wasn't _that _car she was referring to.

"How did you get that?" He asked her, gesturing to her right arm; her left hand covered it instinctively.

"I got burnt." She shrugged; he raised one eye brow.

"Yeah I got that bit." She barked out a laugh and went back to her bedroom; he laughed along with her…and then realised that she never did answer the question.

Demi finished her shower and got dressed; when she emerged into the main part of the house she was surprised to see that Embry was dressed too. Oh right, there were two bathrooms in the house.

"See you later Embry." She called as she made a b-line towards the door, grabbing the keys on the way.

"Oh where you going?" he asked, leaping off the couch and quick stepping towards her; she stepped back because at how close he was. He looked slightly hurt by this movement.

"Just out." She replied; his eyes narrowed slightly and he looked kind of suspicious. Just at that moment her phone rang so she waved him goodbye as she put her blackberry to her ear.

"One sec Soph…." She held the phone in her hand as she turned back to Embry.

"…One thing, don't touch the pink car." She told him; he looked taken back by the comment and she realised how that must have sounded.

"No I didn't mean…. Oh god, I just meant because Sophia loves the car so she rigged it up with like five alarm systems. If you throw a Kleenex on it, the alarm would go off. That's what I meant." She corrected himself; Embry looked relieved and smiled at her. It was true, the car was Sophia's pride and joy; she even linked the alarm to her cell phone and the rest of her cars so that wherever she was, she'd know if someone even sneezed on it. Plus she had also rigged it with several tracking systems….. The girl was crazy.

Demi waved goodbye to Embry again as she left the house and put the phone back to her ear.

"Sorry Soph, im here now."

"_Hey chica, you ready?"_

"Yeah, where do you want me to pick you up?"

"_Im at first beech." _

"Ok, and that helps me because?..." She answered as she sat in her car and turned on the engine.

"_Pull out of the house and go left; don't stop until you see the beech." _

"Ok, I'll see you in two minutes." She hung up the phone and drove in the direction she was told until she actually found the beech; it wasn't too far so she was actually there in two minutes. Sophia said bye to some tall guy before she ran over to the car; he looked a lot like Embry and he was wearing the same thing- cut-offs. Demi laughed at her yellow sweat suit again – it was just so stupid.

"Clothes are in the back." She told Soph as she drove off. Her friend climbed into the backseat and changed right there; it didn't matter; the car had blacked out windows anyway. Sophia passed Demi a small piece of paper and she took it before keying in the address on it into the sat nav. Sophia climbed back into the front seat and turned the radio up higher.

"So who was that guy?" Demi teased; Sophia sighed dramatically and put one of her manicured hands to her heart.

"His name was Brady; he seemed really cool. I gave him my number." Demi raised an eye brow.

"He asked for your number? While you were wearing the sweat suit?... Wow! He must really like you." She laughed; Sophia playfully swatted her arm as she leaned back in the chair.

"He said he knows Embry." She told her; Demi's ears seemed to prick up at the sound of his name.

"Really?..." She trailed off, not really sure what to say or why she was so interested.

The girls drove the rest of the way in a comfortable silence; the drive to Port Angeles was long to say the least but when they finally arrived, it would be worth it.

They parked the car and got out; the place they were entering was called 'Spokes'. It was pretty fancy but nothing like the places she'd been to in Miami; she hoped they had what she needed. The place was full of hungry looking teens, drooling over the glass boxes which held the parts. Sophia and Demi were more professional than that; they walked straight up to the counter.

"Hello welcome to Spokes. My name's Luke, how can I help you?" The teenage behind the table asked; Demi pulled out her debit card and handed it to him.

"I need two spoon engines, two T66 turbos, with NOS and a MoTech system exhaust." She told him slowly so he would get it all. He nodded fast and typed it all into the touch screen computer in front of him.

"Um that'll be nineteen thousand dollars, please." He told her while he swiped the card; she smiled at him and looked away at the rest of the store. Some of the teenagers were staring at the two girls in disbelief. Luke handed the card back and smiled before Sophia stepped forward.

"Yeah I'll take_ three_ T66 Turbos with NOS of course….. And two MoTech system exhausts." She told him; he nodded as he prodded away at his screen.

"And that'll be fifteen thousand dollars." Sophia handed him her card and processesed her purchase before handing it back. 

"If you could just fill in your name and address and sign here and here." He told them as he handed them each a form; they quickly did as he said and handed it back.

"Thank-you for shopping with 'Spokes', you're purchase should be delivered in two to five days; if there are any problems or queries you can just call this number." He finished as he took the forms and gave them cards.

"Well that was easy…. A bit expensive but easy." Sophia commented as they drove back to La Push; Demi nodded and drummed her thumb along with the music on her steering wheel.

"Yep, all we need now is a mechanic. A proper mechanic." She replied; by 'proper' she meant someone who could deal with their kinds of cars; maybe she'd ask Embry about his friend Jacob.

**Thoughts?  
><strong>

**So yeah, this was just a filler. I see Sophia has met Brady. I think we know what that means. **

**Character pics on my page XD **

**If you like then show the love and REVIEW Xx**


	5. lame ass dream

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my original characters and storyline. **

**A.N. Hey guys, I thought I'd put this one up too since the last one was very short. **

**Anyway, here we have a bit of a time skip. **

The next two months were used trying to find a good mechanic but to no avail; they needed someone professional and the Forks area just wasn't working out for some reason. It didn't mean the girls were bored though; Demi spent most of her time at the beech, garage or in her bedroom while Sophia spent her days with Brady.

Embry would always try to talk to Demi but she'd often try to avoid him; she wasn't sure of the way she felt about him. He was a good friend but she had a feeling that he wanted more; she could tell by the way he spoke to her. Heck even the way he touched her screamed 'more than friends'.

Demi had a shower, got dressed and ran to Sophia's room. She flopped down on top of her. Her friend groaned and tried to turn over.

"Are you gonna wake up?" Demi asked; lying on top of her, spread eagle. Sophia groaned again and tried to push her off.

"Go away." She breathed; much to her annoyance, Demi placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek and Sophia muttered a low 'gross' before trying to turnover again.

"Sophia, look! Brady's here!" The girl shot up in bed then realised that it was a joke. Demi struggled to keep her laughter in.

"Oh shut up, im not the one in love with our flat mate!" Her mouth fell open at the random accusation.

"I am not." She said, her voice was soft yet stern; Sophia's mouth turned up slowly into a mocking smile.

"What?"

"A couple of months ago you would have _chewed me out_ for saying that." Demi's eyes widened and she choked on her own words.

"Bullshit." She snapped; Sophia just smirked as she lay back down again; Demi gave her a look that could wither plants before leaving the room.

She walked through to the kitchen and found it empty which was odd; Embry was usually there around this time with a bowl of cornflakes just for her. She pouted slightly and tip toed for the sugar, but she couldn't reach it; she tried so hard that her toes were cramping.

Who decided to put it this high anyway? Probably Embry, he was the only person tall enough to reach it. The breath hitched in her throat as a hot body was pressed hard up against her back; she was frozen in place. One arm came down onto the counter on her left; trapping her partially and the other arm came up beside her head and grabbed the sugar. She turned in his arms and gasped quietly. Embry's second arm came down on her other side; there was_ nowhere_ to go now.

He wasn't wearing a top….. Again. The only thing on him was a pair of low riding cut offs; she had to tare her eyes away. He looked at her through hooded eyes and his face lowered to hers; her first reaction was _nothing._ Her body was conflicted; half of her wanted to stay there, the other wanted to run across the room and cower.

His face was so close to hers, she gasped lightly but he didn't kiss her; his nose made a b-line for her neck and inhaled deeply…. but a low growl was emitted from his chest. _That_ was when her brain woke up; she quickly ducked under his arm and scurried away to her room. She shut the door behind her and panted heavily before collapsing on her bed. She had no idea what to do now; she ran her small fingers through her shoulder length hair.

What was she doing? She breathed in and looked over at her picture of Lei; her eyes narrowed.

"Don't look at me like that." She snapped; it didn't reply. Of course it wouldn't but she picked it off the table anyway and held it gently.

"….. I wouldn't even be here if you just listened to me." She said through clenched teeth as she looked down at the picture. She stared it down for a while.

"Demi?" She jumped at the voice; what did he want?  
>"Yes?" She heard him exhale outside.<p>

"Can I talk to you?" Embry asked; she looked down at Lei and placed him back on the bedside table before replying.

"Yeah, sure… if you promise not to sniff me." She muttered; surprisingly he heard it and opened the door slowly. She kept her head down and didn't bother looking up. The slow footsteps made their way over to her then stopped abruptly; when he didn't say anything, she lifted her head.

Embry was standing there, glaring at Lei's pictures.

"Yes?" She snapped loudly; his eyes turned to hers, then her left hand and he scratched the back of his head.

"I wanted to apologise… for what happened in there." He said awkwardly; she cleared her throat and scratched her shoulder.

"It's okay Embry." She said simply as she moved up on her bed; he stepped forward slightly but when he saw the way she flinched intentionally, he just turned and left, closing the door behind him. Demi exhaled, pulled Lei's singlet from under her pillow and buried her face in it before drifting off to a deep sleep….

_A tanned hand placed itself on her swelled stomach; Demi looked down and smiled. This was all she ever wanted; just her and Lei forever…. And now she was having his baby. She leaned back on the figure and froze; the body was hot… not warm. Slowly but surely she turned around, a chill running up her spine, she knew who she would find and she was right. _

_Embry Call. He stood smiling at her; his arms still attached to her body. His eyes bursting with pride and his eyes darted from her face to her swelled stomach. She tried to back away from him but she hit another chest. She turned again and smiled, this time it was the man she really loved. Lei. _

"_You came back for me." She whispered as she stood up on her tip toes and kissed his lips softly; he returned it with just as much passion and pulled her closer. Well, as close as one can get with a baby in the way._

_She pulled back slowly and her eye brows furrowed; his face seemed different. She pulled back even further and gasped. It wasn't Lei, it was Embry again. He smiled down at her reassuringly and she panicked, she had just kissed him. No, no, no. this was not happening, she didn't want him. She turned again to find Lei. Her eyes were apologetic and pleading but _he_ didn't look angry or resentful like she thought he'd be, he looked relieved. _

_Relieved that she'd finally stopped hurting; happy that she was finally moving on. He didn't care that it wasn't with him…_

Demi sat straight up in her bed and frowned; what kind of lame ass dream was that anyway? She wiped her forehead and popped a mint before checking her phone. _One text._ She frowned again.

_Tonight_

_Jefferson Street_

_Forks_

_Marcel x_

_Finally_, she sighed before walking down the hall to Soph's room. She wasn't in there; that's when she noticed the sky. It was dark out. Jesus Christ, had she been sleeping all damn day? Her phone told her it was already_ ten o'clock._

She walked down the hall to the living room and found Embry and Sophia watching a movie; her eyes narrowed and her arms crossed over her chest. Her mouth went dry and she cleared her throat. She two looked up at her in curiosity.

"Ready to go Soph?" She asked through gritted teeth, Sophia looked baffled.

"Today? Right now?" She asked incredulously; they had been here for two months now but Demi was picking today to go racing? Why now?

"Yes today, now get your ass up." She grunted; Embry watched the exchange with gleeful eyes, she was jealous and he knew it. It had to be the imprint; everyone knew that Sophia was dating Brady now. Plus they were imprinted.

Demi stopped in the doorway and leaned against it.

"So where're you going?" He asked them; Sophia looked up at him.

"Racing." She grunted as she waited for Soph to get up; Embry became curious.

"Racing what?" He asked; the girls looked at each other before sniggering.

"Cars." Demi answered like it was obvious; he stood up to his full height.

"You race cars?" She watched his movement and raised an eye brow.

"Where do you think we get money Embry? We don't exactly do nine to five." Sophia sniggered again at the comment. They would never have steady jobs, what they did now was enough.

"That's dangerous." He stated.

"I know that." She snapped; she didn't like hearing stuff like that, especially after what happened. He looked taken back by her answer and turned to Sophia who just shook her head discreetly. Embry dropped it there.

"We going or not?" Demi snapped again, watching the exchange between the other two. Sophia nodded quickly and followed her back towards the rooms.

"Can I come?" Embry blurted.

"Yes." She answered quickly; Demi turned to glare at her. Why the hell would she invite him? It wouldn't be his scene…. Plus she just didn't want him there.

The girls each went to their rooms and changed into something more appropriate while Embry sat in the living room twiddling his thumbs.

…..

He looked up when he heard the sound of high heels; his mouth dropped open. Demi walked in first with a tight spaghetti string top, showing off way too much cleavage; she had a cropped leather jacket on top which had the right arm ripped off showcasing her burn marks and the bow shaped tattoo on her shoulder.

She also had on the shortest pair of shorts that he had ever seen with some knee high stiletto boots; Embry held back the need to moan at the sight of her. Sophia came in too wearing something similar but he couldn't care less; he couldn't take his eyes off of Demi. He hissed quietly and growled out a low '_mine_'.

"Well are you coming or do you wanna stay here and stare at my skin?" She asked him cockily; his eyes snapped to hers and she smiled smugly before they left the house.

This time they took Sophia's car; Demi sat in the front while Embry stayed in the back with a small pout on his face. He really didn't want other people seeing her like that but what could he say? 'Hey! You're my imprint, my one and only so go back inside and get some clothes on!' yeah, maybe not.

The girls pulled up in front of a mansion that he had never seen before and got out; he followed suit. Demi shivered slightly in the cold night air as they walked towards her garage.

"Where are we?" Embry asked them; the girls looked at him and smiled.

"My parent's house." She shrugged; he looked up at the mansion and his eye brows furrowed.

Demi typed in her pin code before the garage door lifted lowly; Embry gasped when he saw the inside.

"And that's just the bottom floor." Sophia gushed; Demi walked in and went straight for the silver Honda Civic.

She didn't have a mechanic yet so this was one of the only ones that she could trust to run perfectly for now.

"What about that one?" Sophia asked; nodding towards the convertible Audi A3.

"I don't think so; I wouldn't want to loosen his moose." Demi replied as she nodded her head towards Embry.

He stood there like a lemon.

"Your parents bought you all of these cars? He asked her; there was a hint of animosity in his voice; Demi's eye brows furrowed.

"Soph pick your vehicle." She called to her friend who drove her own car into the garage before taking the elevator to her floor.

"Embry, im voluntarily cut off." Demi told him as she walked to the safe, punched in the pin and found the keys for this car.

"What does that mean?" he grunted; geeze, his mood changed quickly.

"It _means_ that my parents don't give me any money, they haven't since I started driving which was when I was about fifteen." She told him as she held the passenger door open for him; instead of getting in, he bypassed her and opened the driver's door for her.

She gritted her teeth before getting in anyway and driving out; he looked at her with pride.

"So where do you get the cars?" He asked, sounding bewildered; she laughed at his voice. He was so clueless to her world….. Little did she know she was clueless to his as well.

**Thoughts?  
><strong>

**So yeah, ooh, things got a little heated in there kitchen there.**

**Ah, they took Embry racing, isn't that sweet? How do you think he'll cope there? **

**Character pics on my page XD **

**If you like then show the love and REVIEW Xx**


	6. five grand a piece

**A.N. Hey guys and dolls, here's the next chapter. **

"Embry, im voluntarily cut off." She told him as she walked to the safe, punched in the pin and found the keys for this car.

"What does that mean?" he grunted; geeze, his mood changed quickly.

"It means that my parents don't give me any money, they haven't since I started driving which was when I was about fifteen." She told him as she held the passenger door open for him; instead of getting in, he bypassed her and opened the driver's door for her.

She gritted her teeth before getting in anyway and driving out; he looked at her with pride.

"So where do you get the cars?" He asked, sounding bewildered; she laughed at his voice. He was so clueless to her world….. Little did she know she was clueless to his as well.

"I get them from racing, its car for car. If you win, you get your opponents car, you lose they get yours." He looked fascinated at the concept.

Sophia honked her horn behind them, which was a sign to say that Demi could go at full speed now. So she stepped on the gas; Embry cursed under his breath and clamped his hands down onto the seat.

"You can at least warn a guy, you know?" She laughed at his expression and then carried on driving in silence at eighty miles per hour.

"Why don't you like to cover them?" Demi's eye brows furrowed at the question then followed his eyes down to her arm.

"…I noticed, most of the long sleeve tops you wear have no right arm." He admitted; she smiled and looked over at him. Of course keeping perfect control of the car.

"These scars remind me of just how far that I've come." She shrugged; he smiled and sat back. She reminded him of Emily; that girl never showed shame or sadness regarding her scars either. In fact, she wore them with pride.

"That's amazing." He stated; she turned her head to his slowly and smiled.

"Hey, eyes on the road." He laughed, but she didn't look back. She kept her eyes staring at him and pressed on the gas harder; his heart beat sped up, his mate was putting herself in danger.

Then after about ten second her eyes snapped back to the road and she laughed.

"You were so scared." She giggled; he loved her laugh.

"I was not." He answered.

"Yeah, yeah." She muttered then she saw some head lights in the distance.

"Hey, do you wanna see something cool?" She asked him cryptically; if it was anything like the stare and drive she did, he wasn't sure.

"Is it dangerous?" He asked; she exhaled heavily.

"Not really." She lied.

"….Do you trust me?" She asked him.

"Yes." He said surely, she looked at him in disbelief then switched lanes so she was driving right into the incoming car. Embry almost went mad, what the hell is she doing? The car in front of them honked its horn frantically before it screeched to a heavy stop; that was her cue to make a move.

She changed gear, turned the wheel and stepped on the brake so the car skidded sideways on and drifted all the way around the now stationary vehicle. The middle aged man inside looked terrified but still didn't do anything. He was frozen and so was Embry. Demi, on the other hand was cool as a cucumber, she knew nothing would happen.

The spun around the car six times more before Demi shifted gear again and stepped on the peddle, they were on their way again.

"What the fuck was that?...And how did you do it?" He blubbered; Demi laughed again and slapped his thigh.

"Relax man. It's all good. Im a professional...and its called drifting." She said smugly as they drove off; Sophia was close behind.

For the rest of the ride the car was filled with a comfortable silence until they neared the venue of the race. Demi bypassed the 'road closed' sign like it was nothing, knowing that it was just a ploy.

Embry tried to object but she just reminded him that _she_ was the professional. When they arrived, his mouth fell open, they snailed through the crowd of almost naked women.

"You're gonna catch flies." Demi teased; he shut his mouth, he didn't even realise it was open… and he was just that surprised. These girls made Demi look overdressed. A few weeks ago, he would have thought he was in heaven.

Some of the girls teetered towards the car but when they realised that there was a woman in the driver's seat they quickly scurried away like rats. Once they were near the middle of the action, Demi stopped in the main racing area and got out; Embry wasn't far behind. All he could see was men standing around like pimps, scantily clad women and cars with open hoods.

Demi moved to the front and leaned over to pop her hood when someone squeezed her ass; her fists balled and she turned to look at the asshole but her mouth dropped open instead. Marcel, her former friend until she left Miami was being held up by the neck… by Embry. She screamed, drawing some attention and scurried to his side.

"Stop it! What the hell are you doing? He's my friend!" She screamed as she tried to shove him to no avail. His eyes widened and he dropped Marcel like a hot potato; the man fell to his knees.

Demi quickly got down with him to check it he was okay, she pulled his hair from his face; he was smiling at her so that was a good thing.

"I haven't seen that ass in a while." He told her as he stood up, he swayed as he stood. She laughed and sat him down on the hood.

"Im so sorry are you okay?" She asked him frantically; he brushed her hands off him.

"Stop fussing….. That's some grip you got there!" He called to Embry who looked like he'd just killed a puppy. Demi glared at him before sitting on her car with Marcel. Sophia parked her car next to Demi's, popped her hood and joined her friends.

"Im sorry, I didn't know you knew her; I just…" Embry spluttered; Marcel's laugh cut him off.

"Relax dude, you were just looking out….You know you got a good girl there, right?" He asked; Demi blushed and cleared her throat.

"We're not together." She all but screamed; Embry looked down at her left hand and her eye brows furrowed. This guy was her friend and thought she was with him, does that mean she wore the ring for no reason? Who does that?

"Oh well…" Marcel said as he scooted closer to her; Embry suppressed a growl.

"NO, not now not ever." She said as she backed away from him slowly; he laughed at her.

"Same old Demitria." He mumbled; Embry's eyes widened. So her name was _Demitria,_ that was such a beautiful name for a beautiful woman.

"You better believe it." She cautioned; Sophia stepped forward.

"So what are you doing here anyway?" She asked, over the loud music; he raised an eye brow.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? I've been here for a month!" He told them; Demi shook her head.

"Oh no, my rez is a few miles from here. You're the one who's a long way from home buddy." She reminded him; they all laughed together until two tall blondes walked up to Embry and settled at his sides. He wasn't quite sure what to do. All of a sudden they were groping his body- awkward. Demi snarled as she pulled them of him by the hair. They screamed and thrashed around but neither did anything in defence; what could they do?

They were just a bunch of hoes.

"You might wanna leave before I leave tyre tracks on your_ faces_." She threatened then they were gone. Embry looked down at her with a smug lob sided smile and an eye brow raised.

"What are you staring at?" She muttered before turning back to Marcel and Sophia who were busy sharing a look.

"What?" She asked them before two other racers approached them. One was a woman and the other was a man.

"So are we racing or what?" The girl asked them with attitude, her voice was like a sword to the brain; Demi recognised her from a few races back in Miami, she was always flirting with Lei, trying to whisper in his ear no matter how many times he told her that he wasn't interested. She was probably staying at a hotel in Forks somewhere.

"Depends what we're racing for." Demi replied as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Two large?" The guy asked; looking her up and down before licking his chapped lips. Embry almost punched him into oblivion.

"How about five grand….a piece?" She asked them, stepping forward. The two looked at her like she was crazy; Sophia just smirked. That was a fifteen grand profit for the winner.

"What? Afraid you're gonna lose?" Demi taunted; the girl clenched her teeth and pulled out two bundles of money in rubber bands and stuffed them into Marcel's hands.

The guy, Sophia and Demi did the same before moving towards the cars. She felt someone pull on her arm and she turned around; Embry was staring at her with worried eyes.

"Demi, are you sure?" He asked her; she looked at him like he was crazy.

"Don't worry, I got this… it's an easy fifteen grand." She finished on a sour note, she sounded just like _him._

**Thoughts?  
><strong>

**Do you think she's gonna win or lose?**

**Character pics on my page XD **

**If you like then show the love and REVIEW Xx**


	7. im blind

**A.N. Thanks for the great feedback last chapter. It really helped. XD**

**Here's the next chapter. **

Demi kept sneaking peaks at a very distraught looking Embry as she drove them back to La Push. He was just sitting there twiddling his thumbs.

"Here count that." She grunted as she tossed him the money she had won; it wasn't a surprise to her.

There should have been six grand there; she had won but split it with Sophia. The other two three grand was given to Marcel for his troubles; he only asked for a small fee for setting up races since all he did was make a few calls. The girls always shared the money since they were best friends. Embry looked at it with furrowed eye brows.

"What is with you?" She asked him as she sped up; this ride was awkward and she wasn't gonna prolong it. Demi took the money back and stuffed it in her bra since he wasn't doing anything with it.

"You know, you shouldn't frown….. It really doesn't suit you." She smiled at him; his mouth tugged upwards in the corners slightly but she still considered it a victory.

"Why do you do it? Why do you risk your life all the time?" He asked her; she looked through her rear view mirror, searching for the car behind her. Sophia was still there so she turned her attention back to Embry.

"Apart from the money and cars?" she asked him with a laugh; his face was still serious. Geeze, he _really_ needed to lighten up.

"….Walking get's too boring when you learn how to drive." She shrugged; he nodded and stayed quiet for about two minutes.

A siren startled her and she stared through her rear view mirror in disbelief.

"Shit!" She cursed; the cruiser wanted both her and Sophia to pull over. She quickly swerved and stopped.

"Just be cool, okay?" She asked Embry when he looked worried; he nodded nervously. She watched through the mirror as the officer finished with Sophia and made his way over to her car.

She exhaled; this was highly annoying.

"Yes Mr. Officer…Carter." She greeted him sweetly as she read his name tag; Embry's mouth fell open. He wasn't aware that she _had_ a sweet voice.

"Embry Call, right?" Officer Carter asked him; he nodded in response.

"You're one of Sam Uley's friends aren't you?" He asked suspiciously; Embry nodded again.

He grunted before turning to Demi.

"License and registration please." He asked her; she pulled a license from the glove compartment and gave it to him. He looked at it with his flashlight and glanced back up to her.

"Name?" He asked.

"Michelle Gordon." She answered without hesitation; Embry's eyes widened at the lie but he tried to keep it cool just like she said.

"Do you have any idea how fast you were going young lady?" Officer Carter asked her; she swallowed and shook her head slowly. She was such a good actress.

"I clocked you at eighty miles per hour." She fawned surprise.

"That fast? Golly I had no idea!" Embry almost burst out in laughter. I mean 'golly', who says that? She threw him a quick glare before continuing.

"I needed to get home before curfew but I had no idea I was going that fast. Grr, this thing must be broken." She grumbled as she tapped at the brand spanking new perfectly operational speedometer.

"You should really get it checked out." Officer Carter told her; totally buying the bullshit she was spinning him.  
>"I promise I will." She told him, batting her eye lashes cutely; he cleared his throat before continuing.<p>

"Yes well, I better not catch you again." He told her while handed her the license back and leaving their sight; Embry let out a breath as they began driving again.

"Where did you get that license?" He asked her; she smiled in his direction. He was so naïve.

"I got it from a friend; he's good with fake stuff." She shrugged; Embry took the opportunity to get to know her better.

"So what's you're real name? The full one I mean."

"Demitria Hyatt, no middle name." She told him; he smiled in response. Demitria Hyatt- Call; that would be nice if she wanted to hyphen her name _when _they got married.

-0000-

"Come in!" Demi called to the person who had just knocked on her bedroom door; it was obviously Embry. Sophia didn't knock plus she went out as soon as they arrived back from the race. She had a late night date with Brady. She placed the money in her small trunk and stuffed it under her bed; she could take it to the bank tomorrow or something.

The door opened and Embry walked in,

"Hey." He walked in gingerly and shut the door behind him.

"What can I do for you?" She asked him as she brushed the hair out of her face.

"My friend's having a party thing tomorrow and I was wondering if you wanted to come…." Demi just blinked twice.

"…I mean you don't have to but I just thought since you're kinda new and you don't know many people and I have friends so…" Demi laughed at the way he was blubbering; he acted so nervous around her sometimes.

"I'd love to…. .Sophia can come too, right?" Embry smiled and nodded.

"Oh yeah, Brady already invited her." He told her; she nodded her head slowly and scratched the back of her head.

"Im gonna go watch TV, do you wanna?..." He trailed off; Demi nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute." She told him as she turned away; Embry left the room. Demi smiled to herself then caught sight of Lei's photo. She exhaled sadly and left the room.

She sat down on the couch next to Embry and brought her knees to her chest; he looked over at her and smiled. She returned it briefly.

"Are you cold?" He asked her; she looked over at him and nodded meekly, she expected him to hand her a blanket or something but instead he pulled her body up, so that she was tucked underneath his arm; her head was laid on his chest and his arm slung over her shoulder, his hand on the small of her back. She squealed and tried to pull away but he held her tighter. Well, he was hot….. _Temperature wise. _

"Are you warm now?" He asked her, his voice was low and husky; Demi's eyes widened as she pulled away completely and stood up like she'd been bitten. He looked at her like she was crazy; her eye brows furrowed as she turned to walk away.

"Demi." He voice pleaded with her; she blinked back the tears and turned around to face him. Much to her surprise, he was standing right in front of her.

His arm moved up to brush against hers; the movement calmed her. He took a step forward and pulled her body to his, she finally gave in and laid her head on his chest; they stayed like that for a few minutes. Demi smiled at him before pulling away.

"Goodnight Embry….See you tomorrow." She said over her shoulder as she scurried to her room and closed the door behind her.

Demi walked over to her bed and settled down; her back leaned against the bedpost. She thought about what had happened….. what had happened? She felt safe and warm, that was all. She felt genuinely wanted…..but she wasn't sure how she _ought_ to feel.

She was falling for Embry… and fast. It wasn't right, was it? She looked over at Lei; she still loved him so much. Not any less than the day before he died. But her heart was open and favoured both men. _Decisions, decisions._

Demi jumped as her phone began to ring, Marcel's name was on the screen.

"Hey Marcel, what's up?"

"_Nothing much, just wanted to tell you how well you did tonight." _

"Was there any doubt?" She laughed.

"_No there wasn't… anyway, there's someone who heard about you. They wanna race." _

"Seriously? Who?"

"_I dunno him personally, but he's supposed to be the best in Oregon." _

"He wants to come all the way from _Oregon_? What is _wrong_ with him?" They both laughed; she was up for a race but that shit was extensive.

"_I dunno; the guy likes a challenge. He's supposedly never lost a race."_

"Well that's about to change."

"_You know that's right…. Two more things." _

"What?"

"_Well one, he doesn't race for money, only cars."_ Marcel grumbled; no money for them meant no money for him.

"And the second thing?"

"_He likes double races." _

"Oh well that's not a problem. You know I can get Sophia to ride with me."

"_Ok baby, I'll text you with the details later, a'ight?" _

"Ok, thanks, bye."

She put her phone down and tried to get some much needed sleep…..

Demi woke up and had a shower before going to her bedroom and changing. What do you wear when you're going to visit your flatmate's friends? In the end she settled with a long sleeve black top, right sleeve cut off of course with a pair of figure hugging jeans and black suede high heeled ankle boots. She applied some black eye liner and pink matt lip stick; she then styled her hair down with her bangs sweeping across her forehead.

She sprayed herself with her favourite musky perfume before walking through to the kitchen; as soon as she walked though the doorway, Embry was there with a bowl of cornflakes for her. She smiled sheepishly and sat down at the bar, eating quietly. When she was finished, she washed her dish and turned around; he was leaning in the doorway across from her, just staring.

"You look nice." He told her; she cleared her throat before answering.

"Thanks…. You too." She told him, it was true; he was dressed in a crisp white polo shirt that showed off his sculpted muscles with a pair of dark wash low riding jeans.

"Thanks…..Look Demi about last night I-…" She held her hand up to stop him talking.

"I'd rather not talk about it." She told him; he opened his mouth like he wanted to say something but decided against it and nodded his head instead. She walked towards him and ducked under his arm slowly, he didn't move making it impossible for her to pass without touching him.

"I've been meaning to ask…. Why are you so hot?" She asked him; he raised one of his eye brows and smirked then she realised how that must have sounded.

"I mean your temperature…. not that you're not the other kind of hot….. Which you are…. but it doesn't mean that I like…. but I do and just…" He stopped her with his large finger on her lips; her eyes widened and she stayed where she was. Then his face went serious and his eyes darted between her eyes and her lips. She scooted past him quickly and made her way down the hallway to Sophia's room. Phew. That was close.

She was about to open the door when she heard Embry call to her,

"You might wanna knock!" He told her with a chuckle at the end; her eye brows furrowed, what was he talking about?

"We're best friends, we don't knock!" She called back; he sniggered under his breath.

"Okay!" He called back like there were serious implications; she hummed suspiciously before bursting into Sophia's room.

"You do know it's like eleven o'- oh my god!" She screamed as she covered her eyes and turned around; she could hear Embry's peeling laughter coming from the kitchen.

She wasn't quite sure what to do. What _does_ one do when they burst in to find their best friend in bed with her boyfriend, staring at you with comical eyes?

"Im sorry, I'll just…. Okay." She spluttered as she covered her eyes and tried to feel around for the door; it was impossible. In the end she just opened her eyes, consequentially seeing the couple again before leaving.

She shivered once as she walked back down the hall way to the kitchen where Embry stood with a wide grin. She shivered again.

"Im blind, im actually blind right now." She told him; he threw his head back and laughed loudly.

"…You know, there are just some things that you can never unsee." She shivered again; he barked out a laugh one more time before settling down on the couch. Demi did the same, on the other side of course. Embry frowned at the space between them but decided against trying anything; he didn't want to push her away _again._

**Thoughts?  
><strong>

**So she won, that's cool. So she knows that she likes Embry but doesn't want to get involved. She's way too caught up in the past. **

**Character pics on my page XD **

**If you like then show the love and REVIEW Xx**


	8. just cereal

**A.N. Lol, someone brought Brady's age to my attention so im just gonna say this. Let's pretend that he's of age. Sophia is not a child molester…. I repeat Sophia is not a child molester. Lol.**

Demi looked up to see Brady and Sophia tumbling into the room, both of them were freshly showered and dressed; she was thankful for that.  
>"Morning." Sophia laughed with a squeak at the end as Brady nuzzled her neck; she turned in his arms and pushed her mouth onto his. Embry and Demi both made a face.<p>

"Morning." She droned before turning back to the TV; unfortunately she couldn't turn off her ears so she could still hear them making out.

After what seemed like forever, they separated; Sophia sighed in happiness but kept both hands around Brady's waist. One of his hands was planted firmly on her ass.

"Yo Em, we should really go; Jacob and Quil should be done by now." He called with a mysterious edge to his voice; Embry looked up at him and nodded firmly before getting off the couch. Demi followed quickly and picked up her car keys from the side. She clicked her fingers when she remembered something and turned to Sophia.

"Oh yeah, we have a race tonight Soph." She recited; her friend stared at her in disbelief.

"Seriously? How come?" She asked as she unlocked her car; Demi shrugged her shoulders.

"I dunno, some dude from Oregon thinks he can beat us; he wants to do a double team, car for car." Sophia nodded before getting into hers; Brady wasn't too far behind.

Demi started up her engine and waited for Embry to get in; when he did he stared over at her.

"Can I drive?" He asked; she looked at him like he was crazy.  
>"What? I do have a truck, you know?" He told her with a pout; she laughed at his face and got out again, she walked round to his window.<p>

"Go on then, we'll see what you've got." She said as she opened his door; he scooted into the driver's seat and she slid in next to him. She didn't like it, she didn't feel the sense of empowerment that she did while she was in front of the wheel.

"This is odd." He told her as he looked at all the high tech shit she had; she laughed at his expression.

"Just drive Embry." She laughed. He grunted and started the engine; Demi cringed at the way he was driving. He was assaulting her car! He pulled on the gear shift too hard and turned the wheel way too abruptly. Not to mention he was doing a measly thirty miles per hour. Demi couldn't take it anymore; she leaned over to him and slapped his thigh.

"Spread em." She told him; he looked at her like he wasn't sure what to do; she rolled her eyes and pulled herself out of her seat, over her NOS canisters and into his lap.

Embry stiffened and a smile crept up on his face; he wasn't at all sure what was happening but he loved it. She settled in-between his legs, one hand over his on the staring wheel and the other over his on the gear stick. She also put her small feet on each of his large ones. She tried to ignore his chest rising and falling behind her or his breath on her neck which was slowly making her brain numb.

"Ok, I think I might die if you keep driving like that so first of all…" She told him as she stepped on the peddle; they were doing sixty now…. Much better.

"Now a car is not your enemy….. It's your friend… no scratch that, it's your girlfriend and you need to make sweet and sensual love to her, get it?" She asked him as she changed gear slowly and took the next turn; the car bent like a snake around the corner with a smooth hum of the engine. Not like with Embry when it made a horrid screeching sound.

"That's better." She sighed, feeling relieved; that was when she realised that his hands were no longer on the car but were placed firmly on her hips. She could feel the little tiny heat prickles on contact where he was circling her skin with both thumbs; she swallowed thickly.

"Where do I go now?" She asked him; he nuzzled at her neck and she almost lost control of the car…. Almost.

"Take the next right." He told her in a low sensual voice; she swallowed again as she complied. They reached a cottage and she really hoped that was it; she needed to get out now before she did something that she knew she'd regret. She hopped out of the car like she had been bitten; Embry followed and laughed at her shaken movements.

"Where's Sophia?" She asked herself; Embry looked back unnecessarily and smirked.

"Something tells me they took a detour." Demi made a face as Embry took her hand and led her over to the house.

The door was open so they went right in; there were several men and woman dispersed around the living room and kitchen; most of which were just as giant as Embry. She was sure that one of them was even bigger. A woman turned to her, Demi didn't even flinch at the scars on her face; the lady noticed hers too and didn't bat an eye lid either. Instead she actually smiled.

"Hi, my name's Emily; you must be Demitria." She said as she leaned in for a hug; Demi was a bit surprised but she returned it anyway.

"Yeah but I prefer Demi… you have a lovely home." The woman whom she now knew as Emily smiled brightly.

"Thank-you." She answered sincerely; Demi moved her attention to the other people in the room.

"Demi this Seth, Collin, Rachel, Paul, Jared, Kim, Quil and Jake." She smiled to each of them, trying to catalogue their faces. It wasn't that difficult although they all looked very similar. Tall and muscular with tanned skin and black hair.

"Hi." She muttered shyly and instinctively moved closer to Embry's side; the rest of the people in the room all shared a look. Demi had a feeling they were _all_ hiding something.

"Since it's a rarely sunny day I thought we could all have a picnic in the back yard." Emily announced as she handed each of the men a large picnic basket; Demi's mouth fell open. That was _way _too much food.

She followed Embry into the yard anyway with everyone else, it was larger than she expected with so boundaries or gates so it backed onto the forest. Some of the guys had already gotten a football and were tossing it to each other; catching it perfectly of course.

Demi settled with Embry on a large blanket sandwiched between him and Seth. Across from her were Jake and Quil, then Emily. She had told Demi that she had a fiancé, Sam, and that he would be back later with a woman called Leah. Apparently they were at work.

Embry got her a drink and she sipped gingerly; she was actually enjoying herself. Although she was new, she didn't feel like it, they felt like family. The back door opened again and out came a very flustered looking Sophia and a smug Brady. Even a blind man could see what they'd been doing.

Brady introduced her to the group before settling with her on the blanket. She looked over at Demi who was struggling not to laugh and smiled sheepishly. They all sat down for a while before the group fell into casual conversation

…

"Sophia, what is it like living with Embry?" Soph's eyes snapped up to Jacob's with a mischievous smile.

"He's nice; he's clean and tidy. Does the dishes, you know?…. plus he makes Demi cereal every-day." Her best friend scowled at her; the pack looked like they were holding in laughter while Embry looked like he wanted to bury his head in the sandbox.

"_Oh_ he makes you cereal huh?.. _Just _cereal?" The laughter increased; Demi didn't even bother to look at the person who said it, her rose tinted face was tucked into her hands from the embarrassment.

A few minutes later, the laughter eventually died down.

"So Demi…" Quil called over the blankets as he finished his third hot dog; her attention snapped to him. Embry stiffened as if he expected him to say something stupid.

"What do you like to do?" He asked; he was trying to make conversation; Demi's eyes lit up.

"Well Sophia and I both race cars for a living." Jake choked on his drink and coughed a few times.

"Seriously?" He asked incredulously; the two girls looked at each other before giggling.

"Oh you're the Jake Embry was talking about; you're into cars too right?" She asked him; Jake nodded.

"Into them? Jake has a garage and everything." Seth offered to her; she liked him. He was so cute. He looked like he was definitely the youngest of the group. A cheery and pleasant boy.

"Hey, can I take a look under you hood?" Jake asked, ignoring the sniggers that came afterwards.

"Of which car?" Embry asked him; they all stared at him then their eyes darted to and from the two girls.

"Exactly how many cars do you guys have?" They looked to Sophia first who looked conflicted before answering.

"Um nine?" Her voice was really quiet but somehow they all heard; all of their mouths fell open.

"Holy shit." Paul laughed; he had discarded his football and was now listening intently.

"What about you?" Quil asked as he nodded towards Demi; she smiled sheepishly.

Embry nudged her reassuringly.

"Well, I-I… I don't really wanna…." She didn't want to seem braggy or anything.

"Oh come on, you can't just leave us hanging." Quil whined; she laughed at his expression. All of the guys were literally bouncing in their seats.

"Um I think its twenty three altogether." Her voice was tiny but they all heard; by now, most had their mouths open, Quil was pretending to have a heart attack and Jake really _was_ choking this time.

"And she earned them by herself." Of course that was Embry throwing his two cents in; Demi cleared her throat nervously and fiddled with the ring on her finger; she didn't realise she was drawing attention to it. Little did she know that the guys already knew about it, they had seen it long ago in Embry's head.

"That is so awesome!" Quil screamed randomly.

"Can I have one for my birthday?" Jake asked hopefully; the rest of the group laughed at him.

"Depends, how old are you?" She asked him; he kept on laughing, he thought she was joking.

"Im seventeen, gonna be eighteen tomorrow." He said proudly; Demi looked thoughtful; the rest of the guys just laughed.

"If that's what you want." She said as she scratched the back of her head.

She personally wouldn't want that, cars were trophies to her. If she didn't earn them she didn't really see the point.

After the laughter died down, the guys went out front to check out the cars. Each of them nearly dying of a coronary when they popped the hood. Demi and Sophia sat in the yard talking to the other girls.

"Sophia, how long have you and Brady been dating?" Rachel asked although she already knew; Soph smiled at the sound of his name.

"It's been two months now." She said surely in her thick Spanish accent.

"Your accent is really pretty, where are you from?" Emily asked her before taking a sip of her Kool-Aid.

"Im from the Dominican Republic." She answered surely; the girls shared a look then smiled at her. Demi noted that they did that a lot around here.

"So you and Embry huh?" Rachel asked her; her eyes widened.

"Rachel!" Emily scolded with a giggle.

"What? We were all thinking it." She shrugged; Demi could feel the blush creep up on her skin as she ran her hand over her right arm.

"Well- I, there's no me and Embry." She told them in a slightly defensive tone.

"Oh well, okay." Rachel replied as she took a sip of her drink; Demi knew that move. It was the 'okay but we know you're lying' thing.

"Im gonna go check on my pot roast." Emily told them as she stood up, because of the scars they shared; she felt closest to Emily.

"I'll help." She smiled as she got up and followed her to the kitchen. She leaned against the counter as Emily got it out of the oven and poked it with a fork.

"Emily, can I ask you a question? It's kinda personal." She admitted; the older girl looked up and smiled.

"You wanna know how I got my scars." It was a statement, not a question; Demi nodded meekly.

"Well, I was hiking in the woods a while ago and I was attacked by a bear." Demi listened intently and then offered her a thoughtful look.

"What about yours? They're burns right?" She nodded and held her arm out so that Emily could get a better view. Her arms traced over the scars softly and then she backed away with a neutral expression.

"I was in an explosion about a year and a half ago." She admitted; Emily's eyes widened but she nodded her head anyway and stayed quiet.

**Thoughts?  
><strong>

**Yep so they met the pack. Don't worry; the day is nowhere near over yet. **

**Character pics on my page XD **

**If you like then show the love and REVIEW Xx**


	9. where's Lei?

**A.N. Hey guys, just a quick reminder. Please my sure that your PMs are enabled before you ask me a question. Otherwise I can't answer. XD I'll answer yours on here just this once.**

**NickiNiteMare: Thanks for the review but to answer your question. No, she wont explain the whole explosion to Emily; she hasn't told anyone about it. **

Demi sat in the yard on the blanket by herself watching everyone interact with each other. Embry was playing a full game of football with the other guys except Brady who was making out with Sophia in a corner somewhere. The other girls were cheering their men on so of course Demi had nothing to do. She wasn't gonna go cheerlead for Embry was she? No, that would be weird…. Or so she thought.

"Hey." Seth said through pants as he collapsed on the blanket next to her; she looked down at him and smiled. He reminded her so much of a little boy yet he looked like a man, it was like he was forced to grow up too fast.

"Your car is so cool." He told her; she laughed lightly.

"Thank-you…..what? Do you want one for your birthday too?" She asked him with a laugh; he smiled sheepishly.

"How old are you?" She asked him.

"Uh sixteen?" He told her like it was a question; her eyes widened. This six foot muscular man was sixteen? Damn, there was definitely something in the water in La Push.

"Seriously?" He nodded.

"Wow….. Then no can do hombre, you're way too young." She told him; he pouted but she wouldn't budge.

"Too dangerous." She laughed as she shook her head. After a few minutes she turned back to him, she noticed that he was full out staring at her ring.

"You can ask about it; you don't have to stare." She told him; his eyes snapped to hers and gave her an 'are you sure' face; she nodded in response.

"What kind of ring is it?" He asked; her eye brows furrowed.

"Uh, a silver one?" she wasn't sure what answer he was looking for.

"Yeah I know that bit, I mean what does it mean?" Oh, _that's_ what he meant.

"Oh it's an engagement ring." His eyes widened.  
>"You're engaged?" She flinched at how loud he said it; she didn't bother looking away from his face because she knew she'd find many pairs of eyes staring at her.<p>

"Keep it down, Seth." She scolded; he whined quietly like an injured puppy, her heart just about melted.

"I _was_ engaged." She admitted sadly as she looked down at it; Seth's eye brows furrowed.

"Well then why do you wear it?" She smiled at him, at least he wasn't afraid to ask like most people. She thought about his question; it wasn't an easy one. She wasn't so sure of what the answer was anymore… so she answered it as best she could.

"….I wear it because im in love. I wear it because im bound." She told him then frowned. She didn't like the edge she had to her voice. It made what she said sound like lies…._maybe because they are_. She shook her head and frowned again, they weren't lies. Not conscious ones anyway. Seth cocked his head to the side and then his expression turned worried; it took her a while to realize that he was staring over her shoulder. She turned just in time to see Paul and Jacob pulling a shaking Embry into the forest with force.

The rest of the day, nobody talked about what they had seen, not one person. They all carried on like it wasn't a big deal but Demi was worried. Her body felt restless and unnerved. She didn't feel good at all.

"He'll be fine." Sophia whispered to her as if she was reading her mind; she nodded unsurely in response.

"I think im gonna go home now, okay?" Sophia nodded. It was late anyway.

"What about the race tonight?" She asked frantically; Demi thought about it.

"I'll meet you there?" She pleaded; Sophia wasn't sure but she nodded anyway. Demi stood up and said her goodbyes, they all hugged her and gave her loads of 'come back soons'.

She drove back home in silence, she secretly hoped that Embry was there since he didn't return to Emily's place.

When she walked inside she called out to him but had a feeling that he wasn't there. She didn't know how.

She walked into her bedroom and froze, there was an odd atmosphere. As if someone was there but she couldn't see them. Although she was kind of used to this by now; she had guessed a long time ago that it was Lei, his spirit in her room. It sounded crazy and it probably was, but believing he was there helped her somehow. She breathed in deeply and walked over to her bed before sitting down and looking around; she half expected to see him in the corner or something.

"Well?" She asked nobody; nothing happened as usual.

"…Why are you here if you're not gonna talk?" She asked him through clenched teeth; the air shifted. She could imagine him now, standing across from her with a small smirk, arms crossed over his chest making _her_ look like the irrational one.

"…But you can't talk can you?" She laughed at her own questions as played with her ring.

"_Because you're not really there."_ She muttered, finally sounding like somebody sane.

"…Somebody asked about this ring today; I told him that I was in love…It's true because I am." She smiled at where she imagined him to be; her arm stretched out towards his body but she snapped it back quickly. Better not try and touch him, it would only disappoint her more when her hand went straight through… or he disappeared. But can you disappear if you weren't there in the first place?

"I feel so alone Lei Kai, so alone." She admitted as she sniffed back tears; her left arm brushed over her right.

"I wanted to die that day you know?" She asked the thin air.

"…..How is it that I got off Scott free with this?" She asked him as she examined the burns; no response.

"…I bet you had something to do with it." She grunted as she stood up and ran her fingers through her black hair until it was messy.

She slowly left the room and picked up her car keys again, Demi drove to the beech and parked; a few feet down from her, some people were having a bonfire/party. She smiled and sat down in the cold sand, maybe she should have brought a jacket. She pulled her legs to her chest and just let the wind blow. She closed her eyes and her teeth chattered lightly but she didn't move. A warm feeling settled in her chest and she froze.

"Did you follow me here?" She asked him; he sat down next to her and threw a hot arm over her shoulder; he pulled her tight against him. She melted into his side and sighed quietly.

"You're freezing." Embry whispered into her hair; she nodded weakly. She didn't realise that he hadn't answered her question. They sat there for around an hour together, in silence; listening to the wind blowing and the crashing of the waves. After a while Demi sat up and looked at him.

"Thank-you Embry." She told him sincerely; he smiled widely at her.

"For what?" She put her head down and ran her hand through her hair.

"I dunno, for being a good friend, I guess. It was just what I needed." She admitted; both of his eye brows lifted. _This was ironic; he was supposed to be what she needed_. When he didn't say anything she looked up, her eyes darting to his full lips. She subconsciously licked her own. Demi watched as Embry's sandy hand came up and cupped her cheek; his thumb smoothed over her face. She closed her eyes and turned into touch. When she opened her eyes and saw his face, she smiled. He was so beautiful. She took a bold step and leaned into him; he did the same.

He licked his head absent-mindedly and leaned towards her slowly; his lips brushed ever so softly against hers. It felt like little tiny sparks and she wanted more; she leaned in again and pressed her lips to his softly. He smiled at her; their foreheads pressed together.

"Well, well." Her head around and her eye brows furrowed. What was_ she_ doing here? Oh, she must have been at the bonfire/party which was now dispersing.

"Oh hello." She replied sweetly as she pulled away from Embry and stood up to face her. It was the girl whom she had raced the day before. Probably just angry that Demi got all her cash.

"I want a rematch." She replied; Demi threw her head back and laughed in her face.

"You don't just approach people dude, there are certain channels you go through before you challenge someone. One of them would be being on the same level as your opponent. _Not_ like ten steps behind them." She schooled the idiot. She heard Embry snigger behind her.

"Oh _shut up,_ do you wanna race or not?" The girl asked; Demi looked back at Embry with a face that said 'is this bitch for real'?

"That would be a not." She answered slowly as if she was speaking to a child as she turned around; Embry slung an arm over her shoulder as they walked.

"Where's Lei, Demi?..._.Where's_ Lei?..." She froze at the voice.

"…._I_ bet he'd be rolling in his grave if he saw you now." Demi saw red as she turned.

"What the fuck did you just say bitch?" She asked as she stormed up to her, fists balled at the sides until they were forehead to forehead.

"You heard me." The bitch replied; Demi let the air out through her nose.

"Get your fucking vehicle." She said threw clenched teeth as she turned and jogged to her car; she was on a mission.

She grunted when someone held her arm back; Demi turned to see Embry and looked at him like he was crazy.

"You're angry, you shouldn't be racing." She tried to yank her arm away but he wouldn't let her.

"Let go of me." She screamed; he looked conflicted.

"No….What are you doing this? You have nothing to prove!" He told her; she stopped struggling and looked him in the eyes.

"Why not?…. I have nothing to lose anymore." She knew it was a bit of a low blow but it served its purpose; he let go of her arm instantly.

-000-

She kept her face emotionless as she looked to her left and revved her engine; the bitch was staring back with a determined expression. That was just her problem, she tried too hard. Embry walked between the two of them and begrudgingly raised his arms.

"…Ready." He stated; both girls revved their engines, uprooting the sand beneath and around them. Was it even legal to race on a beech?

"….Set…"

"….Go…." And they were off; the other girl's car was fast, Demi could give her that but the driver had no skill or finesse. It might as well have been Embry behind the wheel; they were neck and neck at the moment, Demi changed gears and stepped on the peddle harder; they were half way through the race already.

The other girl kept sneaking smug glances at her but Demi didn't pay any attention, she just kept cool. All of a sudden the girl's car sped up immensely; Demi threw her head back and laughed. What an amateur.

"You blew the NOS too early rooky." She muttered before using hers and speeding past the other car just before it hit the finish line.

"Ooh how about them apples?" She kept driving and did a total one eighty before stopping and getting out.

"I'll take those keys now." She grunted smugly; the bitch stuffed them in her hand and stomped away like a spoilt brat. Demi tossed the keys to Embry who caught them without even looking. He got into the car without another word and followed her to her parent's mansion. She quickly popped the garage door and let him park it inside before getting back into her own car. He followed suit and banged the door shut.

She cringed and went to glare at him; then she realised his face was sad so she let it go.

"Look, im sorry about what I said back there; I was angry." She breathed; he looked up at her and nodded before looking back out of his window. Great, now she'd upset him and she didn't feel good at all. It was only then that she noticed that he wasn't wearing what he had on earlier; now, all he had was a pair of cut-offs.

"When did you change anyway?" She asked him as they drove home; he looked at her then back at the window.

"My clothes got dirty so I had to borrow these from Sam." He told her dryly; her eye brows furrowed.

"Who's Sam?" She asked him as they parked and got out.

"You know Emily?"

"Yeah…. Oh right, he had to work didn't he?" She answered as she opened the front door.

"Yeah, he works in construction. Along with Leah, she was the other one who wasn't there." He told her; for some reason she had a feeling that he was lying but she didn't push it.

She also had a feeling that she was forgetting something but she couldn't place it.

**Thoughts?  
><strong>

**So yeah, looks like she's totally forgotten about Sophia and the race. Oh dear, that can't be good. **

**Character pics on my page XD **

**If you like then show the love and REVIEW Xx**


	10. breathe me

Demi's head shot straight up in her bed when she heard the door slam; her eye brows furrowed as she leant over to the bedside table and checked her phone. Four o'clock in the morning. Who the hell was coming home this late? She stretched before walking out of her room and through to the living room; Embry emerged from his room and walked in behind her.

Sophia was sitting on the couch with tear stains on her cheeks and mascara running down her face. Her hair was messy and her mouth turned downwards.

"Jesus Christ, what the hell happened to you?" Demi gasped; Sophia looked up and glared at her with a look that could make an onion cry.

"Apart from the part where I lost my car?" Her eyes widened; what the hell?  
>"You lost your car?" She screamed hysterically while she waved her arms in the air; Sophia stood up and balled her little fists.<p>

"Yeah I lost it… it was a partner race Demi, that means two people. You know what happens when you forfeit…..how could you do that to me? I had to hitch a ride home." She cried; Demi's hands flew to her hair. Oh crap, the race with the guy from Oregon; how the hell did she forget that? Oh this was bad. Very bad.

"Im _so_ sorry I was…" Sophia cut her off.  
>"Fuck I don't care where you were, okay? I care where you weren't…. and that was at my side like you promised. We're supposed to be family. Family sticks together." She cried; Demi started crying; she felt like cinder blocks were squashing her chest. She couldn't breathe.<p>

"Soph I-…" The girl just shook her head and walked into her room before shutting it before her; Demi jumped about and flung her arms in the air in a spur of the moment tantrum. After getting herself together she turned to see Embry staring at her with worried eyes.

"What are you grinning at?" She snapped; his mouth formed a smooth line as he held his hands up like he was surrendering. He wasn't grinning in the first place; she was just being irrational.

"Whatever." She mumbled as she sat on the arm of the couch and pulled out her phone. The number she called rang twice before Marcel picked it up,

"_Where were you tonight?"_

Demi cringed.

"I know, I know. It totally slipped my mind, im so sorry."

She cried; she was fully aware of Embry's eyes on her back.

"_Demi, are you crying?... Oh come on, don't do that. It's not that much of a big deal; she's got plenty of cars."_

Marcel tried to reason with her although he knew it was more than that. This was about family, respect, trust, loyalty. All of the above.

"Is there a way I can get it back? Is he still in town?"

She asked frantically.

"_Yeah he is, I can try and arrange a re-match?" _

She smiled despite herself.

"Oh thank you, thank you. I owe you big time…. Oh this time make it one on one."

"_Ok baby, I'll see what I can do then I'll call you tomorrow, kay?"_

"Thank you Marcel."

She told him sincerely as she hung up and walked towards her bedroom.

-0000-

Demi trudged into the kitchen and found it empty; Sophia had already gone out. It was clear that she was avoiding her. Instead of cornflakes, she went for oatmeal this morning. She poured it into the bowl aggressively then swore under her breath when too much came out; then she added milk and sighed. After the morning she was having, she half expected it to be clotted or something.

"Hey you have to put a cover on the bowl before you put it in the microwave oven." Embry told her when he saw what she was going to eat; Demi totally ignored his warning. She stood waiting for the timer to go off when there was a large pop; she cursed under her breath and opened the microwave door.

It was horrible, there was oatmeal everywhere. Demi ground her teeth together, it was like she was cursed or something

"I told you to cover it." She got some sponges and soap and began to clean out the inside.  
>"Yes thank-you Embry." She snapped; he exhaled and walked over to help her.<p>

"Thank-you." She repeated sincerely. He nodded and his hand settled on the small of her back in a comforting manner.

She exhaled and turned to him before pulling his body into a hug; he was surprised but he didn't pull back. Instead he pulled her closer; she cried quietly into his shoulder for around half an hour. Just standing there in the kitchen.

"I'd better go get dressed….. Thank you." She sniffed; he looked pained but nodded his head and let her go.

_Help, I have done it again_

_I have been here many times before  
>Hurt myself again today<br>and, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame_

Demi left his side and trudged to her bedroom with her head down; when she walked in, Lei was staring at her from her bedside table.

"Hey." She squeaked as she walked over to him and pulled him into her lap before sitting on her bed.

"I think im falling for him." She admitted.

"I know im falling for him." She corrected herself; the picture hadn't changed.

"…But it doesn't mean I don't still love you, because I do. I swear I do." She sounded like she was trying to convince herself and that just made her feel a whole lot worse.

"Tell me about him." She jumped at the voice; Embry was standing right there in her room. How did she not notice that? Well this is embarrassing.

_Be my friend  
>Hold me, wrap me up<br>Unfold me  
>I am small<br>I'm needy  
>Warm me up<br>And breathe me_

"Tell me about him." He repeated softly as he sat down slowly next to her; Demi watched him with hazardous eyes.  
>"It's okay just tell me. You need to tell <em>someone<em>." He told her pointedly as he looked down at the photo in her hands. She exhaled shakily, handed him the photo and began.

"He was amazing, beautiful inside and out. Always pushing the boundaries, always wanting that little bit more…." She finished with a humorless chuckle at the end; she swallowed thickly.

_Ouch I have lost myself again  
>Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,<br>Yeah I think that I might break  
>I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe<em>

"His name was Lei Kai, I met him when I was thirteen years old and I guess you could say it was love at first sight. After a year we both got into cars; I think it was the thrill at first but then it was more about the vehicles, you know? It became something that we always did together. It was just_ our_ thing. We never really banked on getting good at it but we did…. So anyway we dated for two more years until he asked me to move in with him.

I said yes and moved out of my parent's house at the age of sixteen. It wasn't that much different since we usual spent nearly every waking moment together, my parents couldn't car less anyway. Then a year later he asked me to marry him…" She paused and looked back to Embry; he was listening intently.

_Be my friend  
>Hold me, wrap me up<br>Unfold me  
>I am small<br>I'm needy  
>Warm me up<br>And breathe me_

"I was so happy, I couldn't contain myself and I said yes of course. Then about a month after that, _it_ happened…it was a Saturday night; we were at a race as always. I saw his car and literally screamed, there were three canisters of NOS, that's Nitrous Oxide by the way. Anyway there was too much. I told him, I told him but he wouldn't listen….. He said the money would be a good start to our wedding fund but I didn't want him to do it. I just had this gut feeling but he told me to trust him….. so he started the race and it looked like he was winning, for just a moment everything was gonna be good, you know?

_Be my friend  
>Hold me, wrap me up<br>Unfold me  
>I am small<br>I'm needy  
>Warm me up<br>And breathe me_

Then one of the other drivers…." Demi's throat burned slightly.

"…..He smashed into Lei's side; the car tumbled…. And tumbled until it hit a building and just stayed there…..I ran, I ran so hard to get to him; h-he saw me and he told me he loved me before the n-nitrous blew the car… if he didn't have that one canister left, he might still be alive." By the time she finished there were tears streaming down her cheeks. Embry pulled her small form into his lap and rubbed calming circles into her back. It seemed to give her some composure.

"…..I tried to run to him before the explosion but I was too late; I saw him burn Embry….." She cried.

"….I didn't want to be in the world without him, I tried to die with him. I stood so close to the car…" He cut her off with a growl but she continued.

"…..Sophia tried to get me to move but I wouldn't, I was adamant…But I didn't die…. All I got was this stinking burn." She grumbled as she showed him her arm.

"You still love him don't you?" He asked in her hair; she exhaled then stiffened. Her eyes darted around the room. She wasn't exactly sure how she felt so she wasn't sure how to answer the question so she did so with caution.

"I don't know …but my heart broke on the road that day…then I spent the next six months trying to sew the pieces back on, but there's still a bit missing…..and I cant find it." He carried on rubbing circles on her back; the rhythm of his heart beat pressed against her cheek was soothing her.

"Demitria?" She looked up to his face; he looked like he wasn't sure if he should say anything.

"..Maybe it's time that you move on." He whispered to her; she brought her head back down to his chest.

"Maybe." She mumbled.

**Thoughts?  
><strong>

**Aww that was sweet. **

**Character pics on my page XD **

**If you like then show the love and REVIEW Xx**

**No flames please. **


	11. happy birthday

**A.N. Hey guys, I just wanted to ask; have any of you ever gotten a virus from the website? Because I got one yesterday and it wasn't the first time; I had to delete my current user profile and create another one. Luckily my stories were backed up. Anyway, here's the next chapter: **

Demi's phone rang.

"Yes Marcel, what do you have for me?"

She asked hopefully as she shot out of Embry's lap and began to pace her room with one hand on her hip.

"_I've got good news and bad news." _

She bit her lip.

"_The good news is that he agreed a re-match for your friend's car." _

"Ok, so what's the bad news?"

She didn't really see a down side.

"_The bad news is, he could only do tonight. He leaves for Oregon tomorrow."  
><em>  
>Demi bit her lip again.<p>

"Tonight's fine, thank you so much again. I'll see you tonight."

"_Ok baby, I love you." _

She barked out a laugh.

"Love you too Marcel." She hung up and started happy dancing around the room; everything was finally falling back into place.

"Im gonna get my best friend back." She told Embry who just sat there staring at her with an amused expression on his face.

"That's great, im happy for you." He told her sincerely; she smiled and leaned down before placing a soft kiss on his cheek. He looked surprised then smiled brightly; a blush creeped up on her face as she ran out of the house with a large smile.

There was only one thing she had to do today; Demi drove over to her garage and walked around for a while. She didn't bother going inside to see her parents, they probably weren't home anyway. She walked around with her finger tapping on her chin, going around the cars and examining which ones she thought she could afford to giveaway; she also needed an all-rounder.

Something that had everything otherwise this whole idea would be pointless. She huffed and thought about it some more until she settled with a red Audi with a customised paint job, it would have to do for now; she locked the garage and drove it over to Emily's house. She had hoped that the guys would be over.

When she arrived, three of the boys came bounding out; Collin, Jacob and _Quil_ who had a little girl in his arms. Demi smiled wildly as she walked towards him; she was so cute. The other guys each greeted her with a hug and kiss on the cheek before running to check out the car.

"Hey guys, and who's this little cutie?" She asked as she smiled at the young child.

"My name is Cyaire and this is my Qwil." She answered.

"Aww you're so cute… and how old are you Claire?" She asked; Quil puffed his chest out in pride.

"Im four years old." She answered, holding up four fingers. Demi held her hand on her heart.

"She's so sweet Quil; is she yours?" She asked causing some sniggers from the other guys; Quil glared at them but the laughter only increased.

"No she's Emily's niece but she's _my_ favourite girl aren't you Claire?" The little girl nodded her head frantically and smiled.

"It's Jake's birfday." Claire offered; Demi looked at him like she'd forgotten.

"Oh right…. Happy birthday Jake." He nodded in response.

"Can I hold you?" Demi asked; Claire nodded and held her arms out, Demi took her willingly. Meanwhile, Emily walked out of the cottage wondering what was happening.

"Oh hey Emily." Demi called; she waved in response.

"Hey, are you staying for lunch?" She asked with a hospitable smile; Demi really really wanted to. She could smell the delicious food from here.

"Oh I'd love to but I have to be off. I just came by to give Jacob his birthday present." She shrugged; everybody froze and looked at him then the car.

"No way." He gasped; she nodded her head and held out the keys to the car. He started hyperventilating and the other guys began to jump around like baboons in shock.

Emily giggled and looked over at Demi; both of them had the same expressions. They were wondering why all the guys were so excited. Jake ran his hair and looked conflicted.

"No way!" He repeated, Demi nodded her head slowly.

"It's no big deal man." She dropped the key in his hand and he scurried over to the car; Demi and Emily followed him over.

"Ok Jacob, there's a few things you should know about this baby." She told him; he looked up at her with tears in his eyes. The rest of the guys did the same. Who knew boys could be so emotional? She walked around to the front and popped the hood; Jake flanked her on one side with Quil on the other. The inside was shiny and new with blue carpet on the walls and blue neon lights shining from the bottom.

"It's pwetty." Claire declared; Demi smiled and hugged her closer.

"Ok first of all, she's a little sensitive so you need to ease up on the acceleration…. Second, you're looking at over fifty grand worth of goods right here so please don't crash it." Jacob stared at her with his mouth open, he was still in shock.

"Last thing, I got it from a real shady guy so you might want to check it out properly, you won't believe some of the crap you find in these cars. Money, drugs, guns…. All of the above…... oh and she runs on petrol." She listed as she pulled Claire higher on her hip.

"…Jake, are you okay?" She asked him as she waved her hand in front of his face; he snapped out of his shock and tried to hand the keys back.

"I can't." H choked out; she handed Claire back to Quil and pushed the keys back into his body.

"Ok maybe I kinda lied…. This car isn't really for your birthday." Jake looked sad and relieved all at the same time. She laughed at his expression.

"Your birthday is part of it but I have an ulterior motive." She told him; he looked down at the engine hungrily then back at her.

"Ok promise you'll hear my out before you try and give the keys back again." Jake nodded his head.

"Well, Im in need of a mechanic and so far im out of luck; I was hoping maybe you could take it apart and kind of sort your way around….. Then maybe you could become my mechanic?... I mean, I can pay you well and I know a thing or two about the machinery so I can help you learn?" He blinked twice.

"….Plus_ you_ asked for it…so no erasies." He blinked again; she shifted her weight nervously.

"Come on Jacob, say something… anything." She asked him hopefully; all of a sudden she was in the air spinning around. She squealed for him to put her down and he complied.

"I could kiss you… but I don't think Embry would be too happy." He whispered the last part; her eyes narrowed playfully. Why was everyone assuming that she and Embry were dating? Because she was glued to his side these days?.. What? No she wasn't.

"Whatever….So you in?" She held her hand out; he put his in and then they both smiled.

"You know, I have a feeling that this is the beginning of something beautiful." Jake told her; she smiled in response.

"You know what Jake? I think you're right."

**Thoughts?  
><strong>

**Character pics on my page XD **

**If you like then show the love and REVIEW Xx**


	12. moving on

**A.N. Hey guys, this is the penultimate chapter. The next one Is the epilogue. XD**

"Embry are you h-…." Demi paused in the front doorway and pulled her key out; she was face to face with Sophia. She stepped forward apologetically.

"Embry told me about what happened at the beech last night…. Why didn't you just tell me Demi? I would have understood instead of storming off like a baby." Sophia pouted with an unsure smile; Demi stepped forward and pulled her into a sisterly hug, they stayed like that for five minutes.

"Im so sorry; I still should have been there." She mumbled; Sophia rubbed her back.

"Yeah, you should have but it's no big deal, im over it now... I have loads of other cars I can mould in my image." She promised; Demi smiled sneakily knowing that she wouldn't need to. They pulled away; Sophia smiled then her face went suspicious.

"Don't even think about it." Demi looked everywhere but her.

"Demitria Hyatt, I know you too well, don't try and look away from me." Sophia scolded.

"…What's done is done. I don't want the car…because I know you were gonna try and win it back." Demi went red.

"Ha! I knew it... Seriously though, I think I got too attached to it, you know? There are more important things than cars." Sophia gushed; her cheeks turning a crimson red. Demi lifted an eye brow.

"Does this have anything to do with Brady?" She teased; Sophia blushed darker and nodded.

"Aww, you guys are so sweet." She told her; Soph nodded again.

"…Speaking of sweet, where's Embry?" Demi asked curiously.

"Oh he had to go out, I think he said he was going to work." She pouted slightly.

"Ok then, I think im gonna change and go to the beech or something." She answered as she walked to her room.

"And by the way, I got Marcel to cancel the race tonight!" Demi scowled; there goes her back up plan.

She quickly got out of her clothes and changed into another pair of jeans, blue hoody and blue sandals. She pulled one of her flat storage boxes from under the bed, propped it up and looked around. She dumped all of Lei's clothes that she had into it and breathed deeply. This was the right thing to do. When she was done, she closed the top and wrote 'Thrift Store' on the side. She could take it tomorrow.

Then she left the house on foot, and took a stroll on the beech; the breeze blew through her hair. It felt nice. Once she was tired of walking, she took her sandals off and dipped her small feet in the freezing cold water; it felt relaxing. It was time and she knew it. After a few minutes, she sat on a nearby rock; her feet dangling in the water.

"Do you know what I used to think?" She asked nobody; no response.

"I used to think that if I wrapped my arms around myself and held tight… that it would keep the pain in. You know, stop it from spilling out and making a terrible mess…." She swallowed as she carried on.

"I used to think that if I kept my mouth pursed tight, I couldn't scream or throw up…."

"… I had to pretend you were there, like now...because if I imagined that you're gone for good, that you'll never come back, then this terrible wailing sound would begin and never stop."

"…But I was wrong to wallow, I was wrong to pretend, I was making myself worse, sadder even. Definitely sicker….I was hurting myself everyday….." Her voice was shaky. The wind blew at her face; she gripped onto the rock beneath her tightly.

"I know, I know; you just wanted me to be happy… And im getting there, I swear im getting there. I've had time and im mending. Im almost done, I think…" She whispered and shivered lightly.

"I understand now, I've realized that though you're still with me, I've been alone all along….. Does that make sense?...Im shutting myself away, that's not right." She looked down at her left hand and began to remove her ring.

"But I have to let you go now….." She whispered sadly as she examined the small silver band. It felt so odd to not be wearing it; she examined it once more before pulling her arm back and flinging it far into the ocean.

"I still love you….. But im not _in _love with you anymore…."

"….It's time to move on." She wiped a wayward tear from her eye and sucked in a breath, laughing humorlessly.

With that miniscule action she was free, she was no longer bound and it felt good. Somehow she'd imagined this differently, she had expected herself to be sad or guilty but instead she was filled with relief. She was so busy basking in freedom that she didnt notice the soft warmth that had taken residence in her chest. When she did, her eyes widened.

"I know you're there." She called over her shoulder without turning around; a warm hand placed itself on the small of her back as his large half naked form settled beside her. She pulled her sleeves over her cold hands and leaned into his body.

"Are you okay?" She squeezed her eyes shut.

"Im fine Embry." He kissed her forehead and just sat with her. After around half an hour, the pair left the beech and strolled back to their house in silence; hand in hand.

**Thoughts?**

**So she finally gathered the strength to let go. Yay! **

**I know it was pretty short but this was originally the last chapter. Yep! **

**I realised that it may be a bit of a sharp ending so I'm writing a bonus chapter for ya'll! Aren't I nice?... Yes I am.  
><strong>

**Character pics on my page XD **

**If you like then show the love and REVIEW Xx**


	13. Epilogue: A Quarter Mile At A Time

**A.N. I'm so sad it's over. I love you guys so much that I created this bonus chapter. **

**A few weeks later**

Once they reached the front door, Demi looked up at Embry who looked like he was struggling to hold in his laughter.

"What?" She asked him curiously; he looked down at her with faked innocence.

"Oh nothing." Her eyes narrowed as she turned and opened the door; she sauntered in before freezing and turning around, grimacing as she did so. Embry clutched onto his ribs as he laughed at the expression on her face.

"Really Sophia? Really? On the communal couch? Where we all have to sit? You better burn it and buy a new one…. A leather one!... An_ expensive_ leather one!" She screamed with her back to the naked couple in the living room; she shivered and closed her eyes before jogging to her room and shutting the door behind her. What was it with her and finding people in compromising positions? She could still hear Embry's laugher, then some weird growling and embarrassed giggles.

"Sorry chica!" Demi cringed at the voice; she got up and stuck her head out of the door.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure, you can say sorry _now_…._ After_ you've done away with my innocence!" She heard Sophia snort.

"Innocence? You?" She laughed; Demi shook her head and closed her door before flopping face down on her bed and running her hand over her face.

-0000-

"Demi?" Sophia called as she burst into the room.

"Oh don't wait outside, just come right in." Demi laughed as she put the book she was reading down; Sophia barked out a laugh too.

"We're gonna catch a late night film; you wanna come?" She asked; Demi stood up and cracked her bones.

"Who's we?" She asked, already picking out clothes to wear.

"Me, Brady… Embry." She listed as she flopped down on her best friend's bed; Demi's ears pricked up.

"Embry's going." She muttered as she exchanged the worn out green tee shirt with a brand new red thigh length dress. She smiled at Sophia before running to the bathroom and having a thorough shower and brushing her teeth. She changed into her dress and did her make-up; nothing extensive just some eyeliner, mascara and concealer for her dark under eyes.

When she was done, she went back to her room; Sophia was no longer there. Demi picked out a little red and black striped clutch bag and some black pumps before leaving again. When she walked into the living room all the eyes turned to hers; she smiled smugly as Embry's mouth fell open. Sophia was wearing a similar dress but in royal blue which complemented her warm skin tone nicely; Brady and Embry were dressed similarly too, both of them in a neat shirt tucked into their smart jeans.

"Wow, you look beautiful." Embry told her as he looked her up and down with a longing expression; Sophia and Brady shared a knowing look.

"Oh, really? Thanks, I just threw this old thing on." Demi replied coyly.

…

"Ok this isn't a good idea." Demi said for the millionth time as they took their seats in the back of the theatre, horror movies didn't go very well with her stomach; she sat in the very corner with Embry next to her, then Sophia, then Brady.

"Demi, man up!" Sophia laughed, earning some 'shhh's from some people they didn't know.

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with being afraid of gore. I don't know why you people wanna have ugly images in your brain anyway." She argued quietly; what was the point of scary movies? To scare you and then what?...No sleep for months that's what.  
>"Don't worry, I'll protect you." Embry told her as he smiled down at her; she could hardly see him, it was too dark… but his voice alone comforted her. She blushed and leant closer to him as the opening credits began.<p>

…

"Oh god!" Demi groaned as she buried her head into Embry's shoulder; he chuckled and kissed her forehead sweetly. She opened one eye and instantly shut it again; the monster was still eating the guy's head; what was with that?  
>"That's gross." She mumbled into his chest; she heard him chuckle again.<p>

"Do you wanna get out of here?" She stood up before answering and stumbled a bit; she was that nauseous. Embry placed a steadying hand on the small of the back.

"I got you." He reassured; she mumbled a quiet thanks before scooting past their friends. It wasn't like they noticed; they were too busy playing tongue tennis. She tiptoed down the stairs and out into loud foyer; Embry slung an arm over her shoulder. She laughed as they left the theatre together.

"I think I may have thrown up if I stayed in there for one more moment." She gushed as they walked through the cold streets of Port Angeles; she had no idea where they were going…. But she realized that she would blindly follow him anywhere.

"I know, that would_ not_ have been pretty." He replied as he made a face; she pouted playfully and nudged his side which by the way was like nudging a brick wall.

"Where are we going anyway?" He tapped the side of his nose.

"It's a secret." He replied; her eye brows furrowed.

"Well are we nearly there? These shoes are killing." She grunted, she squealed and giggled as she was lifted into the sky and into his arms bridal style.

"Better?" He asked smugly; she blushed and laid her head on his chest as they moved through the streets.  
>"You walk so professionally." She mused; he cocked an eye brow at her words.<p>

"As opposed to?..." She giggled.

"I mean, your movements are really smooth. It's like you glide, not walk." She explained; he smiled but stayed silent. The cold wind brushed against her face and she snuggled closer to his warm body. Then her atmosphere changed and she could feel that they were indoors… then outdoors again. His footsteps slowed and then finally stopped but he didn't put her down.

"Are we here?" She mumbled, keeping her eyes closed.

"Yep." Her eye brows furrowed.

"Well then are you gonna put me down?" She laughed.

"Nope." He told her, holding her closer and popping the 'p'. She wiggled in his arms and he stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He chuckled; she finally opened her eyes and froze, clutching onto his chest.

"Jesus Christ." She cursed through laughter; she was staring out at the Port Angeles skyline.

"It's so pretty." She mused as he finally allowed her to slide down onto the floor, then she realized it wasn't really the floor. She was standing on bricks. They were on top of a damn building! A tall one at that.

"I know, just like you." He told her as he engulfed her from behind; she was cold so she melted into his embrace. His hands trailed down the sides of her body and intertwined their hands; Demi smiled peacefully.

She stared out into the city; it was so alive. The sound of cars and motorcycles rung in her ears but it didn't make it any less beautiful. There were people down there, going about their nighttime activities. But she would bet her soul that none of them were as content as she was at this moment in time. Embry rested his chin on her shoulder and just breathed. Demi turned in his arms, the wind blew her hair into her face; he lifted his hand and tucked it behind her ear for her.

She smiled in thanks.

"It really is beautiful up here; thank-you Em." She told him sincerely; he smiled down at her.

"Demi?" She looked up at him through her lashes; the breath caught in his throat.

"…I was wondering if you… I mean if you wanted... you could possibly, maybe be my girlfriend?" She smiled brightly and ran her thumb over his warm cheek. He was so cute when he was babbling.

"Yes Embry, I'll be your girlfriend." She laughed; he smiled brightly then licked his head absent-mindedly and leaned towards her slowly; his lips brushed ever so softly against hers. It felt like little tiny sparks and she wanted more; she tiptoed and pressed her lips to his softly. He returned it with just as much force; his arm snaked down to the small of her back and pulled her closer to his large frame. Demi's arms flew around his neck and tangled in his short hair, pulling him into her mouth more; her kisses became hungrier…

Maybe they were moving too fast; maybe she should have stopped but she didn't. Instead she threw all caution to the wind and for once, she'd live in the moment, _A Quarter Mile At A Time._

**The end. **

**Thoughts?**

**Well, I'm really sad it's over. I want to say thanks for all your support and reviews. I loved each and every single one. **

**Do you guys want more short stories?**

**I put one up already called 'Nothing Cam Out' but it's just a One-shot. Check it out!**

**If so tell me in a review and add me to your author alerts. I promise to get another one up pretty soon.**

**Don't take this story off your alerts list because when I put a new story up, I can tell you through here. XD**

**Check out some of my longer stories. **

**Character pics on my page XD **

**If you like then show the love and REVIEW just one last time :-P**


End file.
